Sophia Black Y El Heredero De Slytherin
by Liontari Todd
Summary: Malfoy la acosa, su guardián no la soporta, la hermanita de Ron la odia y casi todo el mundo mágico cree que es la heredera de Slytherin. ¿Algo más? Lockhart insiste en que están emparentados. Este iba a ser el peor año para Sophia Black.
1. Chapter 1

Si cuando sacaron a Sophia del hospital psiquiátrico alguien le hubiera dicho que su vida llegaría a ser tan infeliz, probablemente se habría regresado a su cuarto con ventanas selladas y se habría echado en su cama a esperar la muerte. Había llegado el día de marcharse a Malfoy Manor, y estaba más que dispuesta a arrojarse desde el segundo piso de la casa Tonks con tal de no ir.

Durante la semana que pasó en casa de los Tonks, Sophia se la pasó recostada en su cama como si fuera una inválida. Los únicos momentos en los que se levantaba era para hacer sus necesidades y para tomar un baño, y su tía tenía que ayudarla en ambas ocasiones.

La tía Andromeda la atendía, le llevaba su comida, le daba sus pociones y le cambiaba sus vendajes. Tío Ted llegaba en las tardes a contarle chistes y a darle dulces sin que su tía se diera cuenta, y Dora pasaba de vez en cuando a jugar naipes explosivos o a leer revistas de adolescentes. En cuanto a su guardián, pues... no lo vio para nada durante la semana con los Tonks. Ojalá se hubiera quedado así.

Un ruidoso 'crack' se escuchó en el jardín trasero de los Tonks. Cuando salieron a ver, se encontraron con un pequeño duende parado ahí, mirándolos con temor. Su cara y enormes orejas estaban manchadas de hollín, al igual que la pequeña funda de almohada que cubría su cuerpo.

—Sophia Black —susurró el duende mirando a la azabache con sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Dobby esperó toda su vida por conocer a la gran nædàr. Es el mayor honor que Dobby a tenido en su vida.

Sophia se acercó hacia él y extendió su mano para saludarlo, pero el pequeño lanzó un grito antes de echarse al suelo a llorar, balbuceando que no era digno y que merecía ser castigado.

—Dobby es un elfo doméstico, Sophia —le explicó tío Ted parándose junto a ella—. No hace mucho, todos los elfos eran tratados como esclavos por sus amos. Al parecer los Malfoy continúan con esa vil práctica con sus elfos.

El cuerpo de Sophia se tensó por completo. Si los Malfoy trataban así a seres que les servían, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le harían a quienes les "molestaran". Debía de andarse con cuidado las siguientes dos semanas.

Les tomó unos minutos calmar a Dobby y convencerlo de que no tenía por qué castigarse a sí mismo, pero al final tía Andrómeda y su voz suave lograron hacer que el elfo saliera de su pequeña crisis.

Tío Ted se acercó a Sophia para despedirse y le entregó una pequeña maleta donde estaban sus cosas personales, como su cepillo y ropa interior. La semana pasada recibieron una nota de Narcissa, en la que le decía que no se molestara en empacar ropa, le había comprado "algunas prendas" para su estadía.

Sophia abrazó a sus tíos y a Tonks, quien le pasó un par de bombas fétidas sin que la tía Andrómeda se diera cuenta.

–No puedes ir desarmada a la casa del enemigo, tercera regla de ojoloco.

—Si la gran Sophia Black está lista para partir, Dobby llevará a la gran Sophia Black a la mansión de sus amos —dijo el pequeño elfo cuando dejó de llorar.

—De acuerdo —resopló Sophia sujetando su maleta con una mano y extendiendo la otra para tomar la de Dobby, pero el elfo se agachó e intentó tomar su zapato— ¿Oye, qué haces?

—Dobby no es digno de tocar la mano o las ropas de una bruja, Sophia Black, señorita. Un elfo debe tomar el pie de un mago cuando lo aparece, tiene que hacerlo con su mano más limpia y tiene que quemarse las manos como castigo por haber tocado un objeto de un mago.

—Dime, ¿los Malfoy son los únicos que te dan órdenes, o puedes obedecer me a mí también? —preguntó Sophia enojada.

—¡Dobby estaría honrado de obedecer a la pequeña gran Sophia Black! —respondió el elfo moviendo sus enormes orejas.

—Entonces te pido que no le digas sobre esto a ningún Malfoy —dijo tomando fuertemente la mano del elfo—, y no puedes auto castigarte ni pedir que te castiguen, ¿entendiste?

Dobby la miró como si estuviera a punto de llorar, su cuerpo entero temblaba y su mirada iba de sus manos unidas al rostro sonriente de Sophia una y otra vez, hasta que al fin levantó su mano libre y chasqueó los dedos.

La mansión de los Malfoy era tan inmensa que más bien parecía un castillo. Tenía como cuatro pisos de alto, grandes ventanas en los muros pintados de verde oscuro y el na gran puerta negra al frente. Estaba rodeada por un gran terreno, delimitado por una reja enorme cubierta de enredaderas.

Aún así, Sophia prefería la pequeña cabaña de los Tonks en Rickman. Al menos allí no había gente pomposa y estirada como los Malfoy.

—Si la señorita Sophia Black siguiera a Dobby, Dobby la llevará a la entrada —dijo el elfo señalando el camino.

Sophia lo siguió por el camino de piedra que iba desde la reja de entrada hasta la puerta. A medida que se acercaban, Sophia pudo ver pequeños detalles que no vio antes, como que las ventanas estaban cerradas, y no se podía ver hacia adentro.

El interior de la mansión era tan grande y lúgubre como su exterior. Las paredes eran de un verde un poco más claro, pero seguía siendo opaco, y las cortinas de todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, por lo que no había mucha luz adentro.

Dobby la guió por in par de pasillos hasta que llegó a un salón bastante grande, pero que sólo tenía un pequeño juego de sala. Allí estaban centrados Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y otra mujer.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que nuestra invitada ha llegado —dijo Lucius haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara—. Te esperábamos con ansias, Sophia. En especial Draco.

Sophia miró a Malfoy Jr, quien tenía su mirada puesta firmemente en su taza de té.

—Me parece que no conoces a la abuela materna de Draco —dijo señalando a laujer desconocida, quien la miraba con desdén—. Esta encantadora dama es Druella Black, madre de Narcissa.

La mujer era bastante parecida a Narcissa, misma altura, misma forma de la cara y mismo color de ojos. La única diferencia era que la mujer era castaña, aunque tenía varios mechones blancos. Además estaba más arrugada que Narcissa.

—Hola —saludó Sophia, sabiendo que su falta de modales haría enojar a los Malfoy.

—Te pareces demasiado al vago de tu padre —escupió Druella mirándola de arriba abajo—, y no solamente en el físico. Eres tan irrespetuosa, grosera y desaliñada como él. Me tomará todo el verano corregirte.

—¿Disculpa? —exclamó Sophia con incredulidad— Yo no necesito que nadie me corrigia.

—¡No hables si no se te ordena que lo hagas, jovencita! Además, tendremos que hacer un plan de alimentación. Un poco más y tendremos que vestirte con las sábanas.

Sophia frunció el ceño molesta. ¿Qué era lo que se traía todo el mundo con su peso? Primero el Hufflepuff de la enfermería y ahora Druella. ¡Ella no estaba gorda, joder!

—Y mira esos harapos. ¡Pareces una sangre sucia!

Sophia no entendía que tenía que ver su ropa con todo eso. Iba vestida igual que siempre. Pantalones, camiseta, zapatos deportivos y una chaqueta marrón.

—Pues si quieres quitarme esta ropa prepárate para perder un par de dedos —la amenazó Sophia, recordando la última vez que alguien intentó quitarle su chaqueta.

La cara de Druella se puso totalmente roja.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a una dama de mi categoría de esa forma?! Muchacha insolente...

—Discúlpate con la tía Druella, Sophia —exigió Lucius con los ojos brillando de furia.

—Jamás. Y esa tipa no es mi tía.

Sophia no sabía de dónde sacaba las agallas para hablar así. Una cosa era hablarle así a Draco y el resto de niños insoportables en Hogwarts, pero era muy diferente insultar a magos adultos a la cara. Los adultos podían usar magia peligrosa contra ella. En especial los Malfoy.

—Entiendo que tu educación con los... Tonks haya sido tan pobre en cuanto a modales y respeto a tus superiores se refiere, Sophia, pero te advierto que las personas civilizadas nos comportamos de forma muy diferente a...

—Yo no veo ninguna persona civilizada aquí, tía Luci —interrumpió Sophia casi en automático—. Y no te atrevas a insultar a los Tonks.

—Tú no me das órdenes a mí, muchachita estúpida —siseó Lucius metiendo su mano en el bolsillo.

Rápidamente, Sophia sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia Lucius, quien la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué crees que vas a hacer, niña tonta? ¿Lanzarme un par de chispas a la cara? Igual que tu padre, siempre corriendo a pelear batallas que no podría ganar...

— _¡Mocomurciélago!_

Sophia miró entre asqueada y divertida como salía una cascada de mocos por la nariz de Lucius.

Narcissa corrió al lado de su esposo con un pañuelo en la mano, pero por más que intentaron, los mocos no dejaron de salir. Sophia nunca estuvo tan agradecida con los gemelos por enseñarle aquel hechizo.

Druella intentó llamar a los elfos, pero ninguno contestaba. Sophia pensó que tenía que ver con Dobby, quien había desaparecido en cuanto entraron al salón.

Sophia trató de no reír muy fuerte. Algunas heridas aún seguían cicatrizando, y su cabeza le dolía cuando se esforzaba de más.

—¡Haz que se detenga! —exclamó Draco al ver que ni su madre ni su abuela lograban detenerlo.

—Lo siento, Dragoncito —dijo Sophia sonriendo con inocencia—, pero no conozco el contra hechizo.

Draco intentó sacar su varita, pero Sophia fue las rápida, tomando su brazo con fuerza.

—Ah, ah, ah. Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Dragoncito, a menos que quieras acabar como papi.

Draco la miró aterrorizado por un momento, antes de sonreír y empujarla con fuerza haciéndola caer sentada.

—Tienes cinco segundos para detener esto —siseó Druella apuntando a Sophia en la cara con su varita.

Sophia miró la varita de Druella. Si no hacía lo que le decía, sólo Merlín sabía lo que está urraca amargada sería capaz de hacer, pero si lo hacía... Si lo hacía significaba darse por vencida y someterse a la voluntad de los Malfoy.

—Dame tu mejor golpe, anciana.

Los ojos de Druella se entornaron peligrosamente.

—Tú te lo buscaste. _¡Crucio!_

Un chorro de luz roja salió de la varita de Druella, dirigido justo al rostro de Sophia, quien por instinto cerró los ojos y trató de cubrirse con las manos, olvidando por completo su varita.

Esperó el impacto.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Sophia abrió los ojos con temor, pero el miedo fue reemplazado por asombro al ver un enorme escudo de luz azul frente a ella, bloqueando el hechizo de Druella.

Sophia miró en la dirección de donde venía el escudo, topándose con un par de fríos ojos azules, clavados peligrosamente en Druella Black.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —preguntó la mujer temblando de furia.

—No vuelva a levantar la varita en contra de Sophia Black, o lo lamentará —siseó el "intruso" con voz baja y ronca, haciendo estremecer a Druella. Y un poco a Sophia.

—¿Quien eres tú? —preguntó Lucius, quien había logrado limpiarse la nariz... casi por completo.

—Me parece que el ministerio le informó de la necesidad de mi presencia en su casa, señor Malfoy —respondió con el mismo tono—, al menos mientras Sophia Black se hospede aqui.

Sophia lo vio bajar su varita, pero no la guardó, mirando a cada uno de los presentes con desconfianza, incluso a ella. En especial a ella.

—Mu nombre, señor Malfoy, es Levi Draxler, guardián mágico de la señorita Sophia Black por orden del Ministerio de Magia.


	2. El Verdadero Enemigo

—¡Un sangre sucia, de seguro! ¡Cómo te atreves a poner un pie en el hogar de un Lord sangre pura tan respetado!

El joven aludido ignoró a Druella, quien seguía apuntándole con su varita, y se dirigió hacia Lucius, entregándole un pergamino que el rubio jaló con brusquedad.

—Ah, sí —murmuró Lucius con desdén—, el empleado del Ministerio que cuidará de La pequeña Sophia en Hogwarts. Ahora que ya se presentó, señor Draxler, creo que es hora que salga de mi casa.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, señor Malfoy —contestó Draxler manteniendo su expresión fría—. Mis órdenes son permanecer al lado de Sophia Black todo el tiempo, sin excepción.

Sophia, quien aún estaba en el suelo, miró a "su guardián" esperanzada. Si él se quedaba, no había forma en que los Malfoy pudieran intentar volver a dañarla.

—Pues lamento decirle que usted no es bienvenido a quedarse en mi casa, Draxler —siseó Lucius conteniendo su enojo.

—En ese caso, lamento decirle que tendré que llevarme a la señorita Black de regreso a la casa Tonks.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sophia poniéndose de pie de un salto— Debo decirte, tía Luci, que no fue un placer visitarte.

Lucius arrugó el pergamino en su mano y miró con furia a Sophia, como si quisiera darle una buena bofetada. Sophia sabía que eso era exactamente lo que el rubio quería hacer, pero no se atrevería con un inefable presente. Igual de covarde que su hijo.

—¡Dobby! —exclamó Narcissa junto a su madre— Ve a preparar una habitación para el señor Draxler...

—¡Claro que no! —la interrumpió Lucius caminando hacia la chimenea—. Voy a arreglar esto ahora mismo. Fudge se encargará de ti.

En cuanto Lucius se fue, la sala se quedó en completo silencio. Narcissa permanecía junto a Draco, sujetándolo por los hombros. Druella apretaba su varita mientras veía furiosa a Sophia, y Sophia tenía su vista fija en su guardián, quien por alguna razón, no la había mirado desde que hizo su aparición.

Pasaron cinco minutos en silencio, hasta que Narcissa volvió a llamar a Dobby, quien se apareció al instante.

—Ve a arreglar la habitación juno a la de Sophia —ordenó la mujer mientras volvía a sentarse—. Lucius tardará en regresar, y no creo que consiga cambiar nada. No tiene caso esperarlo.

Sophia miró sorprendida a Narcissa. En las pocas veces que la había visto, la señora Malfoy se había mostrado como una mujer soberbia y superficial que obedecía en todo a su esposo, siempre y cuando conservara su vida de lujos.

—Volviendo al tema anterior —dijo Druella tomando su taza de té—, tus lecciones serán de ocho a tres, todos los días, incluyendo fines de semana.

» Te levantarás a las seis de la mañana, te asearás, te ejercitarás, tomarás un desayuno ligero, recibirás tus lecciones, tomarás una comida ligera al mediodía, regresarás a tus lecciones, tomarás el té a las cinco, pasarás tiempo con Draco, tomarás una cena ligera, volverás a ejercitarte, tomaras una ducha y te dormirás. Esa es la rutina que seguirás de ahora en adelante.

Sophia miró a mujer con la boca abierta. Hablaba como si nunca hubiera intentado lanzarle un hechizo a la cara. Un hechizo que sólo Merlín sabía lo que le hubiera hecho de no haber aparecido... Su guardián.

—Dime que es la demencia senil —murmuró Sophia, pero todos en la sala se giraron a verla con los ojos como platos.

—No balbucees, niña —la regañó Druella antes de tomar otro sorvo de su té—. Una señorita sangre pura debe hablar claro y con propiedad.

—Tú no eres mi jefa, y no haré nada de lo que tú me digas —dijo Sophia en voz alta—. ¿Ahora sí me oíste, hija de Matusalen?

—Mi padre fue Dionísio Rosier y mi madre Acacia de la casa Parkinson —respondió Druella sosteniendo su taza con fuerza—. No conozco a ningún Matusebel.

Sophia rodó los ojos al escuchar el último apellido. Tenía que ser familiar de Pansy Parkinson. Hasta hace un año le habría parecido raro que Pansy estuviera detrás de Draco estando emparentados, pero luego de enterarse de la historia de la familia Black...

—El punto es que no pienso levantarme a las seis de la mañana en vacaciones.

—Pues lo harás a partir de mañana. Deberías estar agradecida de que una dama de sociedad como yo se tome el tiempo de enseñarte los verdaderos modales de una señorita sangre pura.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la sangre? —preguntó Sophia cruzando los brazos— Pensé que las señoritas de sociedad son las hijas de políticos adinerados y reconocidos. Mi padre es un prisionero en Azkaban, no un político.

Narcissa y Druella hicieron muecas de disgusto idénticas, antes de que la última respondiera.

—Para empezar, todos los políticos reconocidos y adinerados del mundo mágico son sangre pura. Como si un sangre sucia o un media sangre haya llegado a ser más que un empleado en el ministerio.

» Segundo, tu posición social la dicta la pureza y antigüedad de tu familia. Tú, niña, eres la heredera de la familia más antigua, noble y pura en el mundo, la familia Black. Además, eres el último miembro y única heredera de la familia de tu madre. Los Sinclair son la familia escocesa más poderosa y antigua del mundo mágico.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Más poderosa que los Malfoy?

Druella se puso pálida, y Narcissa la miró con suspicacia. Sophia sonrió inocente mientras esperaba una respuesta. Esa podría ser su vía de escape.

—El poder de una familia no sirve de nada si no hay quien la dirija —respondió Druella recuperando la compostur—. El último jefe de la casa Black murió antes de que tú nacieras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la azabache fingiendo interés— ¿Y quién fue?

—Orion Black, por su puesto. Hubieron otros Black mayores a él en su tiempo, pero fue el quien se casó con la primogénita de la línea directa, y como las mujeres no pueden ser jefe de familia, el título quedó a cargo de Orion. Desafortunadamente no soportó la muerte de su heredero, se fue exactamente un año después.

Sophia se quedó en silencio. Cuando habló con Cygnus Black en la oficina de Dumbledore, el odioso retrato mencionó a un Orion, pero no creía que fuera el mismo. En la familia Black habían varios nombres repetidos, como Regulus y Cygnus.

Además, el Orion que el retrato mencionó era su abuelo, padre de Sirius Black, pero Sirius no había muerto, había sido encerrado en Azkaban, y eso había pasado casi un año después de su nacimiento.

—Pronto será hora de cenar —dijo Narcissa poniéndose de pie—. Creo que es hora de que cada quien vaya y se arregle para la cena. Dragón, lleva a Sophia a su habitación. Señor Draxler, la suya será la contigua.

—Se lo agradezco, señora Malfoy —respondió el aludido mirándola con detenimiento.

Sophia siguió a Malfoy por los pasillos de la inmensa mansión, tratando de recordar el camino hacia la salida. No planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo en aquella jaula.

—Así que, Dragón —se burló Sophia mientras caminaban por el tercer piso.

—Cierra la boca, Black.

—Oh, muy mal, Dragón. Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu huésped. ¿Dónde están tus modales de señorito sangre pura?

Draco miró a Sophia sobre su hombro, a punto de decirle algo, pero vio a su guardián caminando tras ella, con sus fríos ojos azules fijos sobre él, por lo que de inmediato se giró hacia adelante de nuevo.

—Aquí es —murmuró Draco señalando la puerta al final del pasillo. Le señaló a Draxler su habitación y salió corriendo del pasillo.

—¡Nos vemos en la cena, Dragón! —le gritó Sophia antes de que el rubio bajara las escaleras para el segundo piso.

Sophia se giró para mirar a su guardián, pero una mano le apretó con fuerza el brazo y la metió con brusquedad a su habitación.

—¡Oye! —exclamó tratando de zafarse del agarre.

—No, tú oye —siseó Draxler sacudiéndola para que dejara de moverse—. ¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego, niña?

—¿Qué te digo? Me gustan los juegos bruscos.

Sophia vio a su supuesto guardián entornar los ojos con furia. ¿Cuál era el problema de ese tipo?

—Esa mujer... Druella te lanzó un crucio, ¿y luego tú vas y la sigues molestando? Dime, ¿qué está mal contigo?

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? —dijo Sophia rodando los ojos— ¿Y qué si me lanzó un hechizo? No es la primera que lo hace.

—No me extrañaría que lo hayan hecho, pero ese era un maleficio imperdonable. No puedo permitir que un hechizo así te toque, por muy tentador que suene.

—¡Hey! No entendí bien lo que dijiste, pero sonó muy parecido a un insulto.

Draxler rodó los ojos y la soltó con brusquedad, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

—Eres una idiota.

—¡Y tú eres un estúpido amargado! —exclamó Sophia enojada—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Se supone que estás aquí para cuidarme, no para tratarme como la mierda.

—Créeme, niña, este es el último lugar en el que quisiera estar. He pasado la última semana tratando de convencer al ministro de que envíe a alguien más, pero tal parece que la señorita con deseos suicidas es demasiado importante como para tener a un auror normal como escolta.

El veneno con que escupió aquellas palabras dejó a Sophia sin habla. El tipo frente a ella, que no podía tener más de veinte años, parecía odiarla con una intensidad que jamás había visto. Ni siquiera Parkinson o Malfoy la habían mirado así. ¿Qué Le había hecho ella para...? Claro.

Las palabras de Dumbledore se le vinieron de golpe a la mente. Una de las razones por las que había sido dejada en un horfanato muggle, lejos del mundo mágico, era porque las personas a las que su padre había dañado podrían querer vengarse con ella. Estaban dispuestos a lastimar a una niña por los crímenes de un hombre al que ella jamás conoció, ni conocería.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —preguntó sin darle vueltas al asunto. Tía Andrómeda le había dejado bien en claro que no tenía que dejarse amedrentar por nadie.

—No sé qué hablas —murmuró Draxler dándole la espalda.

Sophia apretó los puños con fuerza y se paró frente a él. Si había algo que odiaba eran los tipos que empezaban peleas y luego se acobardaban. Tipos como Draco.

—¿Qué te hizo Sirius Black? —preguntó usando el mismo tono que con Druella— ¿Y por qué piensas que puedes desquitarse conmigo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Draxler, pero sus ojos seguían fulminado a Sophia.

—Lo único que tu padre hizo mal fue concebirte.

Entonces Sophia lo comprendió. Aquella misma noche en que Dumbledore la sacó del hospital, le contó que aún en la actualidad, habían personas que seguían pensando que ella era una abominación, que no debió de haber nacido.

—¡Largo! —exclamó la azabache sacando su varita y apuntándole a la cara a Draxler, quien no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Baja eso antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien.

—¡Dije que te largues! —volvió a gritar Sophia, repasando en su mente la lista de hechizos con los que atacarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Draxler la tomó de las muñecas y la tiró al piso, en donde apretó su agarre y la miró con elismo odio de hace unos minutos.

—Creo que tu cabeza es demasiado dura para entender —escupió mientras sus manos lastimaban las muñecas de la niña—. Yo no estoy aquí por gusto, pero debo cumplir con mi misión. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Pero qué digo, por su pues o que no lo sabes.

» Significa que, a partir de ahora, seré tu sombra. Me encargaré de que tú y tus odiosos amiguismos no vuelvan a meterse en problemas. Pero eso no significa que sea tu sirviente. Jamás vuelvas a darme una orden, porque lo lamentarás, ¿entendido?

Durante todo el discurso, Sophia no paró de moverse, tratando de deshacerse del fuerte agarre del tipo. Sabía que no tenía caso gritar por ayuda, la mansión era demasiado grande, ni siquiera había gente en el mismo piso... ¿O tal vez sí?

—¡Dobby, ayúdame!

Casi de inmediato, el cuerpo de Draxler salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

—¡Dobby no dejará que Draxy lastime a Sophia Black! —exclamó el elfo parándose entre la niña y el auror— ¡Dobby nunca ha matado a un mago, pero lo hará si Draxy vuelve a lastimar a Sophia Black!

—¿Crees que le temo a un simple elfo doméstico? —espetó Draxler poniéndose de pie con su varita en la mano.

—¡Dobby conoce cinco formas de desaparecer los cuerpos de los magos muertos! ¡La tercera es la favorita de Dobby!

—Vete si no quieres que tu amo Lucius se entere de que atacaste a un mago del ministerio.

Sophia vio como Dobby bajaba sus orejas y empezaba a temblar. Lucius debía ser realmente malo con sus elfos.

—Puedes irte, Dobby —pidió la azabache. No quería que el pequeño elfo se metiera en problemas por ella.

Dobby dudó un momento antes de girarse hacia ella, hizo una reverencia y desapareció, dejándola sola con Draxler.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato Sophia miraba a Draxler sin entender el porqué de su odio. Muchas personas debían pensar que ella era un monstruo, o que un ser con sus poderes no debería existir, pero eso no explicaba la actitud de Draxler. Se supone que esas personas debían despreciarla, pero Draxler parecía odiarla, como si ella hubieraatado a roda su familia o algo así.

—Toma —dijo Draxler rompiendo el silencio. Sacó algo de su túnica y se lo lanzó a Sophia.

La azabache lo atrapó antes de que conectara con su nariz. Era una delgada cadena azul con una canica plateada como dije.

—El ministro dijo que debía estar todo el tiempo contigo. Yo permaneceré dentro del dije el tiempo. Si quieres que aparezca, toma la canica en tu puño y utiliza la palabra clave.

—¿Cuál es la palabra clave?

—Elije tú —respondió Draxler antes de que un pequeño remolino verde lo envolviera y lo hiciera desaparecer. Casi al instante, la canica brilló tres veces antes de regresar a su color normal.

—¿Cómo será vivir en una canica? —se preguntó Sophia, antes de que una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro— Me pregunto qué pasará si un martillo le cayera encima.

— _Serías encarcelada por asesinato._

Sophia dejó salir un pequeño grito al oír aquella voz en su habitación vacía.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó asustada.

 _—¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?_

—¿D-draxler? —preguntó Sophia mirando la canica atónita.

— _Mientras tengas la canica en tu mano, podré escuchar todo lo que pase afuera, y tú podrás escucharme a mí._

—¿Solo yo? ¿Estás hablando en mi mente?

— _Vaya, al parecer aún te quedan una o dos neuronas vivas._

Sophia frunció el ceño enojada. Tomó la canica y estuvo a punto de tirarla al piso, pero una brillante idea la detuvo. Podría utilizar a Draxler en su beneficio.

Se puso la cadena alrededor del cuello. Era más pequeña que la que sostenía el medallón de sus padres. Mientras el medallón le quedaba en el pecho, la canica Le quedaba sobre la clavícula.

Sophia se estiró cansada. Por primera. Vez desde que salió del hospital, no tenía ánimos de cenar. En su lugar, se echó sobre la suave y enorme cama en el centro de la habitación y, casi de inmediato, se quedó dormida.


	3. La Vida De Un Sangre Pura

—Esto no es cierto.

Sophia pasaba los vestidos colgados en el armario de su habitación en Malfoy Manor, buscando con desesperación algo que no fuese un vestido negro de encaje, pero fue en vano.

—Deja de desordenar tus vestidos, Melania.

Sophia ignoró la voz de Druella y corrió hacia el tocador. Debía encontrar algo descente que ponerse en lugar de la toalla de baño que llevaba. Abrió los cajones y revolvió la ropa que había dentro, esperando encontrar al menos unos shorts. Nada. Ropa interior, medias, cintas, y algo que no sabía cómo se llamaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la pequeña azabache, mostrándole a Druella un tubo forrado de tela con dos líneas de agujeros, dentro de los cuales habían cintas gruesas.

—Eso es un corsé —respondió la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Honestamente, Melania, ¿cómo es que no conoces una de las prendas más esenciales de toda mujer digna?

—Pues... O es porque no soy una mujer (aún), o porque no soy digna. Una de dos.

Druella hizo caso omiso del comentario de Sophia y le quitó el corsé de las manos, lo colocó sobre la cama y se dirigió al closet. Puso uno de los vestidos junto al corsé, junto con un juego de ropa interior, un par de medias y una diadema para el cabello.

—Esto es lo que te pondrás para tomar el desayuno y para tus lecciones.

—Yo no uso vestidos —dijo la azabache cruzándose de brazos.

Druella la miró de arriba abajo con desdén antes de abrir una puerta al lado del closet, que resultó ser un segundo closet, un poco más pequeño que el primero, el cual estaba lleno de zapatos de diferentes estilos.

—Estos zapatos son perfectos para el vestido que escogí. No te preocupes, todos fueron mandados a hacer de tu talla, al igual que los vestidos.

Sophia miró los zapatos que Druella sostenía. Eran negros, de tacón, con cintas al frente. Eran muy bonitos, pero Sophia no creía que fueran adecuados para una niña de once años.

—La tía Andromeda dice que los tacones son malos para los pies de las niñas. Dice que puede deformarlos y...

—Silencio, Melania —regañó Druella con el ceño fruncido—. Hablas como si fueras una niña de cinco años, repitiendo todas las sandeces que escuchas por ahí. Estos zapatos son la última moda entre las señoritas de tu edad. Narcissa misma se aseguró de ello.

Sophia estuvo a punto de responder, pero se detuvo. Era cierto lo que le había dicho tía Andromeda, pero esos zapatos simplemente le gustaban demasiado. Una vez tío Ted le dijo que habían tres cosas que las mujeres no resistían: diamantes, hombres guapos (o mujeres hermosas, según el gusto de cada quien), y zapatos.

 _'Creo que esta_ _vez_ _sí_ _tenías_ _razón, tío Ted'_ pensó la azabache mirando los otros zapatos que quedaban guardados.

—Ahora, quítate la toalla, Melania. Es hora de vestirte para el desayuno.

—¿Disculpa? —se quejó Sophia poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo— Tengo once años, Druella. Sé vestirme solita.

—Pero no sabes cómo ponerte un corsé. ¿Me equivoco?

Sophia sintió sus mejillas calentarse, lo que la hizo frustrarse aún más. Hace cinco minutos ni siquiera sabía qué era un corsé, pero ese no era el punto.

—Al menos déjame ponerme la ropa interior. A solas.

—Nada de eso —sentenció la mujer tomando una de las prendas de la cama y sosteniéndola frente a Sophia—. Con la mala crianza de la traidora, no creo que sepas lo que es esta prenda, para qué sirve o por lo menos cómo se pone.

Sophia miró la prenda con curiosidad. Era parecido a una camisa de tirantes, pero mucho más corta. Tenía dos almohadillas circulares al frente y un broche en la parte de atrás, además, los tirantes eran ajustables.

—Esto, Melania, es un brasier.

—¿Brasi... Qué?

—Brasier —repitió Druella con poca paciencia—. Brasier, corpiño, sostén, bra, como quieras llamarle.

—Oh.

—¿Y bien? ¿Sabes cómo ponértelo?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Sophia de inmediato, aunque en realidad ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del cuerpo iba aquello.

Druella la miró con la ceja alzada por unos segundos, dándole tiempo de retractarse y pedirle ayuda, pero eso no pasó. Sophia Black prefería morir antes que pedirle ayuda a una persona tan desagradable, y que para rematar, era familiar de Malfoy.

—Muy bien —declaró Druella luego de unos segundos—. Esperaré afuera. Quiero que me llames en cuanto te pongas la ropa interior. Lo quieras o no, necesitarás ayuda para el corsé.

—Mierda —murmuró Sophia una vez quedó sola en la habitación. ¿Por qué tía Andrómeda nunca le habló de esas cosas?

Lo intentó todo. Se los puso en la cabeza y en las rodillas, pero le quedaba flojo. Trato en el torso, justo sobre el ombligo, pero le quedó demasiado apretado. Hasta que finalmente lo logró.

Sophia se miró al espejo una y otra vez. La cosa esa le quedaba justo a la media, pero había algo que no le cuadraba. Un ligero destello sobre su mesa de noche llamó su atención, dándole la idea perfecta.

Se puso la camisa que usó para dormir y tomó de la mesa la canica de Draxler. Necesitaba al menos la opinión de alguien antes de llamar a Druella. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en alguna palabra que pudiera usar como clave, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

—¡Azul! —exclamó recordando el color de los ojos de su guardián.

Un segundo después, el mismo remolino verde de la noche anterior apareció en medio de la habitación, del cual salió Draxler usando el mismo traje oscuro y la misma expresión fría de anoche.

—¿Azul? ¿En serio? ¿La grandiosa y omnipotente Sophia Black usando algo tan tonto y cursi como palabra clave?

—Cierra la boca —siseó la azabache con las mejillas rojas—. Te llamé porque quiero que me digas si me he puesto bien esta cosa.

—No soy una asesora de modas.

—No, eres un estúpido imbécil al que le divierte insultar a una niña —respondió Sophia enojada—. Ahora dime si me he puesto bien esta porquería.

Draxler alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos siguieron el dedo de Sophia, que señalaba a su cadera. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente al ver que la pequeña descarada solamente traía puestas unas bragas, y un cinturón de tela fina.

—El cinturón va sobre los _pantalones,_ no sobre la ropa interior.

—No es un cinturón —aclaró la niña perdiendo la paciencia—. Es un brisor.

—¿Un qué?

—Un... Un... Ash, olvidé cómo se pronuncia, ¡pero no es un cinturón.

Draxler la miró confundido. Si no era un cinturón, no sabía lo que era, y tampoco podía acercarse más para verlo mejor. No cuando la prenda estaba en la zona en la que estaba. Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero un pervertido no era una de ellas.

El hombre suspiró y pasó una mano sobre su rostro. Él no era una maldita modista. Estuvo a punto de largarse, cuando captó algo en el espejo que lo detuvo.

—Date la vuelta —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Date. La. Vuelta. —repitió luego de aclararse la garganta.

Cuando la pequeña lo obedeció, Draxler no supo si reír o llorar. Definitivamente, la niña frente a él no podía ser Sophia Black, la nædàr, la niña prometida, el gran prodigio, el ser más puro y poderoso en la faz de la tierra. Tenía que haber algún error.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sophia mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo— ¿Por qué parece que quieres reírte? ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Draxler miró con cierta represión el trasero de la pequeña, por muy mal que eso sonara. Resulta que el cinturón no era un cinturón, sino un sostén. De los que las mujeres se ponen en el pecho para... acomodar sus atributos. Y Sophia Black se lo había puesto en la cadera, con las copas en la parte de atrás, acomodando su... sus atributos traseros. Sus planos atributos traseros.

Sophia se dio la vuelta y Draxler tuvo que respirar hondo tres veces para calmarse.

—Lo reconozco, me has dejado sin palabras —dijo al fin, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa malvada—. ¿En donde creciste, en un establo?

—No, en un manicomio —respondió Sophia con aspereza.

—¿Y cómo _dedujiste_ que esa prenda va ahí?

—Era el único lugar posible —respondió la azabache confundida—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu sabes a dónde van? ¿Sabes cómo ponerlos?

—Digamos que tengo más experiencia en quitarlos, pero sí, sé dónde van.

Sophia lo miró con aprensión. No quería pedirle ayuda, pero tampoco podía pedírcela a nadie más.

—¿Melania? ¿Esta todo bien?

La voz de Druella le recordó a Sophia que no tenía mucho tiempo, por lo que, con un ligero suspiró, se tragó su orgullo y miró decidida a su guardián.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a ponérmelo?

De la nada, Draxler empezó a toser, mientras su cara se tornaba roja.

—¿Q-quieres que yo te...

—¿Melania?

—¡Ahora! —rogó Sophia, quitándose el sostén de la cadera y extendiéndoselo al hombre frente a ella.

Draxler bufón, pero tomó el sostén. Se lo puso con las copas en la parte del frente del abdomen y le indicó a Sophia que lo subiera hasta su pecho. La azabache lo obedeció y Draxler le subió un poco la camisa de atrás para poner el broche. Pensó en asegurarse de que la pequeña se lo había puesto bien, pero su pecho era demasiado plano, y él no era ningún enfermo para tocarle esa zona a una niña.

—¿Quien hizo esto? —preguntó de repente, mirando las marcas en la espalda de la pequeña.

—Qué te importa —respondió Sophia bajándose la camisa. El tipo la había tratado como la mierda desde que la conoció. Ni loca iba a contarle la historia de sus cicatrices a un idiota así.

Draxler pensó un momento en insistir. Habían varias marcas recientes, que seguro fueron causadas por su aventura con Voldemort a finales del año escolar, pero habían otras que eran mucho más antiguas, y algunas incluso más profundas. Pero lo pensó mejor. Como la misma Sophia había dicho, no le importaba.

—Listo —murmuró viendo de reojo los bultos que se formaban en la camisa a de Sophia. Esa niña apenas tenía doce años, y era más plana que la puerta del closet, por delante y por detrás. Sólo Merlín sabía qué demonios pensaba Druella pata obligarla a usar esas prendas.

En ese momento, entró Druella, quien al ver a Draxler parado frente a Sophia, quien sólo traía una camisa cubriéndole la ropa interior, se imaginó lo peor.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?! ¿Cómo se atreve a deshonrar a mi sobrina de esa manera? Típico de los sangre sucia, queriendo aprovecharse de señoritas sangre pura para escalar en nuestra sociedad.

—¿Por qué no mejor se calma, señora Rosier?

—¡Es Black! —exclamó Druella furiosa.

Draxler rió levemente, haciendo que la mujer se enfadace aún más. Sophia, por su parte, miraba a uno y a otro sin entender. ¿Qué importaba el apellido con el que la llamara?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que es Rosier —respondió Draxler con una sonrisa cínica—. Su esposo murió hace un par de años, y en su sangre no corre ni una gota de sangre Black, por mucho que quiera aparentar lo contrario. Usted no es más que una simple Rosier.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES MALDITO SANGRE SUCIA? ¡MALDITA ESCORIA! ¡ENGENDRO DE LA INMUNDICIA!

—¿Tan desesperada estas por ser parte de la familia Black. Bueno, debiste estarlo para aceptar un contrato con el cerdo de Cygnus Black. ¿Pero llegar a copiar los rasgos de otros miembros? Porque, si no mal recuerdo, esos insultos eran de los favoritos de Walburga.

De repente, el cuerpo de Druella se tensó por completo, sus ojos se entonaron y su rostro se tornó pálido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó rechinando los dientes— ¿Cómo, un vil sangre sucia como tú, sabe lo de mi contrato con Cygnus? ¿Y de dónde conoces a Walburga?

—Creo que tendrás que morir con la duda, Didi —respondió Draxler con una sonrisa siniestra antes de mirar a Sophia con desdén—. No vuelvas a llamarme para otra estupidez. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo.

Acto seguido, Draxler desapareció en su remolino verde, dejando a Sophia sola con la furibunda Druella.

—¿Qué hacía ese hombre aquí? ¡Contigo vestida así! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que esto le haría a tu reputación? ¿Qué pensarán nuestras amistades?

—Me. Vale. —respondió Sophia rodando los ojos.

Cuando Druella al fin se hubo calmado, tomó el corsé de la cama, y el infierno de Sophia empezó.

—¡Te dije que no respires! ¡Mete el estómago o no te ajustará!

Sophia se sujetaba con fuerza a la mesa del tocador, mientras Druella jalaba con fuerza las cintas del corsé, tratando de ajustarlo lo más posible.

Una vez terminó, le puso el vestido a Sophia, quien apenas podía respirar. Era azul oscuro de mangas cortas y un poco esponjadas, con cintas y lazos en el torso y encaje y algunos brillos en la falda, la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Luego le puso las medias, del mismo color que el vestido, los zapatos y los guantes de encaje negros, y una delicada diadema de piedras blancas en el cabello.

—Listo —dijo Druella antes de llevársela a desayunar.

El desayuno lo tomaron en el comedor familiar, el cual era una habitación enorme, con una mesa para cincuenta personas. Lucius se sentó a la cabeza, con Narcissa a su izquierda y Draco a la derecha. Druella tomó asiento junto a su hija, y a Sophia la obligaron a sentarse junto a Draco.

El desayuno fue ligero. Demasiado ligero. Druella dijo que, a partir de hoy, Sophia iniciaría una dieta para ayudarla a "entrar en la taya de una señorita adecuada", por lo que no comería nada de grasas ni azúcar, en ningún momento del día.

El desayuno hubiera sido normal, de no ser por Lucius y Draco, quienes se mantenían mirándola de reojo. Mientras el primero la veía con una sonrisa muy extraña, el segundo la veía con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad, como si temiera que fuera a revelar algún secreto suyo frente a sus padres. Narcissa por su parte, miraba a Lucius y luego a ella, mientras apretaba con fuerza el tenedor en su mano, y Druella se mantenía lanzándole miradas de advertencia a su hija.

Luego del extraño desayuno, Druella llevó a Sophia a una habitación aparte, en donde un mago de la edad de Dumbledore trató de enseñarle la historia de la familia Black. Trató, ya que Sophia no le puso atención.

Luego tuvieron un almuerzo ligero, en el cual Lucius no estuvo presente ya que tenía una reunión en el ministerio. Draco seguía mirándola raro, pero Narcissa ya estaba más calmada.

Tuvo una lección más antes de la hora del té. Los Tonks no se reunían a tomar el té, por lo que aquella fue la primera vez de la azabache, aunque tampoco fue la gran cosa. Narcissa y Druella chismeaban sobre otras mujeres ricas, mientras Draco la evitaba con la mirada.

—Bien, Melania, ya que has acabado tus lecciones de hoy, puedes pasar un poco de tiempo con Draco.

—Creí que no podía estar con chicos a solas —dijo Sophia tratando de zafarse. Cualquier cosa con tal de no pasar tiempo con él estúpido de Malfoy.

—Pero Draco es alguien digno y confiable —respondió Druella tratando de soñar convincente—. No habrá problemas en que se queden solos.

Druella y Narcissa salieron de la habitación, dejando al par de niños solos sin saber qué hacer.

Sophia lanzó una mirada por la habitación buscando algo para entretenerse. Se puso de pie y tomó el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa de té, se sentó en el asiento más alejado de Malfoy y se puso a leer, ignorando por completo a su "compañero de juegos".

Cuando Sophia terminó, apenas y habían pasado diez minutos, por lo que tomó una de las plumas que había sobre uno de los muebles y empezó a pintar las caras de las personas en las fotografías, quienes se quejaban y trataban de huir.

Luego de dibujarle un hocico de cerdo a una mujer vestida por completo de rosa, Sophia se puso a contestar el crucigrama que había en la última página. No era lo más emocionante del mundo, pero al menos serviría para pasar el rato.

—¿En serio prefieres hacer eso a hablar conmigo?

Sophia levantó la vista de su crucigrama casi completado y miró a Malfoy confundida.

—¿Me estas diciendo que el gran Draco Malfoy quiere hablar con esta simple plebeya?

—Lo que digo es que _yo_ soy mucho más interesante que un estúpido crucigrama.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Sophia fingiendo que no lo escuchaba— ¿Que eres mucho más estúpido que mi interesante crucigrama? Eso ya lo sabía, Dragoncito.

Sophia regresó su vista al crucigrama. No le interesaba hablar con un ser tan desagradable como el albino senado frente a ella.

—Avalon.

Sophia miró sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó al encontrar a Malfoy, quien estaba ligeramente inclinado, mirando su crucigrama.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó la azabache a la defensiva, poniendo sus manos sobre el periódico para ocultar sus respuestas.

—La número diez vertical —murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos—. Hogar de la antigua bruja Morgana y tumba del rey Arturo. Avalon.

Lentamente, Sophia se giró y retiró sus manos del periódico. Contó las casillas que habían para la respuesta y escribió lo que Malfoy dijo. Ká azabache se sorprendió al ver que el albino tenía razón, pero trató de disimularlo.

Malfoy, por su parte, caminó lentamente hasta tomar asiento junto a ella y se quedó ahí, totalmente quieto y en silencio, mirándola escribir.

Media hora después los llamaron para la cena. Lucius había regresado del ministerio, por lo que sus miradas extrañas y la tensión de Narcissa regresaron. Draco, por su parte, se veía un poco más relajado, pero seguía mirándola de vez en cuando.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora de dormir, Sophia corrió hacia su cuarto y miró por la ventana. Harry le había prometido enviarle una carta el primer día de vacaciones, ya que la azabache se había negado a llevar a Áyax a Malfoy Manor.

—Tonto Potter —murmuró la pequeña al ver el cielo totalmente despejado, sin rastros de Hedwig, Honey o de ninguna otra lechuza.

Cansada, se quitó el odioso vestido y deshizo como pudo los nudos del corsé, arrojándolo tan lejos como pudo, al igual que el maldito sostén y los tacones.

—Estas cosas no son para niñas —murmuró mientras se metía a la cama.

Llevó su mano hacia su pecho, en donde descansaba el medallón de sus padres, y se preguntó si su madre la habría obligado a usar esas cosas, o si su padre la habría forzado a aprenderse la historia de la casa Black.

 **Amo leer sus comentarios tanto como Remus ama su chocolate ;)**

 **Dulces de limón para ustedes!**


	4. El Peor Error

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron igual, con Druella poniéndole el corsé por las mañanas, Lucius mirándola raro durante las coisas, Narcissa ignorándola y Draco mirándola resolver crucigramas. Hasta ese día.

Narcissa había anunciado que habría una fiesta en la mansión, a la cual estaban invitadas todas las personas respetables de la sociedad mágica. Funcionarios, jugadores de quidditch profesional, magnates, e incluso el ministro de Magia en persona.

Ese día, Druella la había hecho cambiarse de ropa por algo aún más formal, diciendo que uno nunca estaba demasiado elegante, y menos en una ocasión tan especial.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Sophia una vez la mujer le hubo cambiado el corsé.

—P-pues que esta es tu primera fiesta de alcurnia, por supuesto —respondió Druella con nerviosismo—. Ahora guarda silencio. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Con un movimiento de su varita, la mujer hizo aparecer una caja cuadrada, de la cual sacó un vestido blanco. Se veía bastante anticuado, sin escote, con encajes de flores por todos lados, las mangas eran largas y amplias, y la falda llegaba hasta el piso.

—Este es el vestido que usarás esta noche.

Sophia estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió de súbito, revelando a una reluciente Narcissa.

—Es hora de que te arregles, Melania —dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

Druella tomó a Sophia por los hombros y la guió hasta sentarla en su tocador. De inmediato, Narcissa estuvo junto a ellas, recorriendo los diferentes productos de belleza que habían a la vista.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Sophia mientras Narcissa tomaba una almohadilla circular y se la pasaba sobre el rostro. Se sentía extraño, como si le untara polvo, pero frío, casi húmedo, cremoso.

—Esto es base, Melania. Se aplica en el rostro antes que el resto del maquillaje. Debo decirte que fue muy difícil encontrar un tono tan pálido para que coincidiera con tu piel. Ni siquiera mi Bella es tan pálida.

Sophia rodó los ojos mientras Narcissa le seguía aplicando la "base". Por alguna razón, Druella siempre estaba comparándola con la tal Bella. Que Bella era más alta, que Bella no era tan plana, que Bella era mss delgada, que a Bella le quedaba mejor...

—Quédate quieta, Melania —le indicó Druella mientras Narcissa empezaba a aplicarle sombra de ojos.

—¿Por qué tengo que maquillarme? —preguntó la azabache observando el proceso en el espejo.

—De esa manera llamarás más la atención. El maquillaje te ayudará a realzar tus ojos, cubrir imperfecciones, a que tu piel se vea más fresca y a que no luzcas como un inferi.

—¿Infer?

—¡Quédate quieta o te mancharás las cejas!

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

* * *

—¿Sophia?

La azabache se giró para encontrar a Lucius al otro lado del pasillo. El rubio traía puesta su túnica de gala, por lo que Sophia dedujo que la fiesta había empezado.

—Narcissa me envió a buscarte. Es hora de que bajes.

—Ya qué —suspiró Sophia dando un último vistazo a los jardines desde la ventana antes de girarse por completo. Al hacerlo, vio que Lucius la miraba de forma extraña, haciéndola sentir incómoda— ¿Tía Lucy?

—Luces igual a tu madre.

'¿ _Askiusmi_?'

—¿Qué...?

—Sé que todos dicen que eres igual a... a tu padre —dijo Lucius con un tono agridulce—. Pero hay más de ella en ti de lo que puedas imaginar.

—¿Tú... la conociste?

—Todo el mundo mágico la conocía —aclaró con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Era la chica más hermosa de su época, justo como tú de la tuya.

Sophia sintió sus mejillas calentarse, pero decidió ignorarlo. No todos los días te contaban cosas de tu madre suicida, y ya que los demás se negaban a contarle sobre ella, no haría daño oír lo que Lucius tenía que decir.

—Tenía el carácter más firme que pudieras imaginar, aunque no era una amargada como Lily Ev... como otras. Todo lo contrario, de hecho, le encantaba hacer bromas y comentarios sarcásticos, pero cuando se enojaba... cuando se enojaba era el diablo.

Sophia notó el brillo en los ojos de Lucius, lo que le dio una idea que le dio dolor de estómago. En especial por el echo de que el hombre había empezado a divagar, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—Tenía un rostro angelical. Le encantaba usar delineador negro para que sus grandes ojos azules resaltaran aún más. Ese era el único maquillaje que alguna vez usó. En los bailes era la que mejor bailaba, con la que todos queríamos bailar. Era sencillamente perfecta. Todo el mundo estuvo tras ella, incluso después de anunciar su compromiso con...

Lucius se interrumpió a sí mismo,I entras sus ojos miraban con furia al vacío.

—La amabas —murmuró Sophia, haciendo que el semblante de Lucius se relajara casi por completo.

—No había hombre que no lo hiciera —respondió con un deje de tristeza—. Había un rumor que decía, que todo hombre que la conocía estaba condenado a amarla, de una u otra manera. Si quieres mi opinión, pienso que todos los que la conocimos nos enamoramos, aunque sólo unos pocos tuvimos el valor de aceptarlo.

—¿Tuvieron el valor? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu madre estaba comprometida desde que nació con Black, por lo que tener algo serio con ella era imposible, y digamos que Evanna Sinclair no era una chica con la que solo quisieses pasar el rato. Fuimos pocos los que hicimos públicos nuestros sentimientos por ella. Otros preferían guardárselo para no perder su amistad, otros simplemente no querían que los demás supieran, pero te diré algo: no había hombre que conociera a Evanna, y que no llegara a amarla.

—¿Narcissa lo sabe? ¿Sabe que tú...?

—¿Que no la amo? ¿Que estaba dispuesto a romper mi compromiso con ella por Evanna? Sí, siempre lo ha sabido. Yo mismo se lo dije, aunque no creo que hubiera hecho falta.

Sophia lo miró desconcertada. Era por eso que Narcissa se comportaba tan fríamente con ella. Por eso siempre que Lucius comía con ellos la rubia estaba de mal humor, porque Sophia le recordaba a la mujer de la que su marido seguía enamorado, aún después de más de diez años desde su muerte.

—Creo que es suficiente charla —dijo Lucius aclarandose la garganta—. Nos esperan en la fiesta. Adelántate, yo debo ir un momento a mi habitación.

Sophia se quedó un momento ahí parada, procesando la información que Lucius le había dado. El padre de Draco Malfoy había estado enamorado de Evanna, su madre, y claramente lo seguía estando. ¡Había pasado semanas viviendo con un hombre que conoció a su madre y ni siquiera lo sabía!

Sin embargo, la descripción que le dio Lucius no coincidía con la idea que ella tenía de su madre. Una mujer así de "perfecta" no podía ser la misma que había entregado a su propia hija a un puñado de mortífagos, para luego matar a quién sabe cuántos aurores y finalmente... quitarse la vida.

De todos modos no servía de nada darle vueltas al tema. Evanna estaba muerta, y no había forma de regresarla a la vida. Además, Lucius estuvo y aún estaba demasiado enamorado de ella, y dicen que cuando uno está enamorado, es incapaz de ver los defectos de la persona a la que ama. Evanna Sinclair bien pudo ser una arpía sin corazón, y para Lucius seguir siendo una blanca paloma.

Cuando por fin llegó a las escaleras del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, se encontró con Dra... con Malfoy, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Malfoy?

El rubio se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de gritarle por haberlo asustado, pero en cuanto la vio, se quedó sin palabras. La mitad superior de su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado moño, mientras el resto caía como cascada sobre su espalda. Su maquillaje suave, sus facciones delicadas y su vestido blanco le daban un aspecto angelical que hubiera engañado a cualquiera que no supiera la clase de demonio que era realmente Sophia Black.

—Te ves hermosa —susurró Malfoy tragándose su orgullo mientras sentía su rostro calentarse de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó la azabache desconcertada. Desde que salió del hospital, un gran número de personas le habían dicho lo hermosa que era, pero Malfoy era su enemigo, era el chico que la metía en problemas y al que le rompió la nariz en más de una ocasión. ¿Por qué ahora venía y le decía esas cosas?

—Dije que te ves hermosa, Black —repitió el rubio en un tono más alto—. Quien no te conociera pensaría que eres un ángel.

—Y quien no te conozca pensaría que eres un caballero —respondió Sophia mirándolo de arriba abajo—, pero no lo eres. ¿Qué mosca te picó, eh?

—En Malfoy Manor no hay moscas.

Sophia rodó los ojos. Típico.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que debes estar abajo, tratando de impresionar a los amigos de tu papi con tus modales de señorito sangre pura?

—He venido a escoltarte —aclaró Draco ofreciéndole el brazo.

—No es necesario. Sé como llegar yo sola —respondió Sophia dándose la vuelta, pero una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo.

—Debemos bajar juntos. Es... Es tradición que los anfitriones bajen juntos.

—Pero yo no soy "anfitriona".

—No, pero estas viviendo aquí.

—Temporalmente.

—Pero en este momento lo estás, así que debemos bajar juntos.

Sophia resopló, pero aún así aceptó el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía, provocando que éste sonriera satisfecho. Todo iba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. O al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Mientras bajaba del brazo de Malfoy, Sophia recorrió con la mirada el inmenso salón. Habían cortinas blancas cubriendo las paredes oscuras, mientras que las ventanas estaban descubiertas, dejando entrar la luz de la luna, la cual se combinaba con la luz del inmenso candelabro en medio del salón. Habían varias mesas circulares cubiertas con manteles blancos con seis sillas cada una. Algunas personas se encontraban sentadas, pero la gran mayoría estaba en el centro del salón, el cual estaba libre de mesas.

Habían tanto adultos como adolescentes, y uno que otro niño, pero todos se veían igual de elegantes. No había mujer que no tuviera puesto collar y aretes grandes y brillantes, mientras que los hombres lucían túnicas parecidas a la de Draco.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, u grupo de gente se acercó a Sophia y Malfoy se los presentó uno a uno. El ministro de Magia británico, el embajador del ministerio suizo, el jefe de aurores, el embajador de Bulgaria, el presidente de la corporación Nimbus... Y sus adorables esposas.

—Dígame, señorita Black, ¿puedo llamarla señorita Black? ¿Quién maneja la fortuna Black mientras usted está en Hogwarts?

—Yo no...

—¿Y qué hay de la fortuna Sinclair?

—No sé...

—¿Cuántas propuestas ha recibido?

—¿Propuestas?

—¿Ha firmado ya el contrato o planea hacerlo esta noche?

—¿Cuántas son las ganancias que recibe de los negocios e inversiones de ambas casas?

—¿Cómo planea dar a luz tres herederos hombres para las tres casas? Porque su futuro esposo debe...

—Discúlpennos —interrumpió Draco tomando la mano de Sophia—. Hay un par de amigos míos ansiosos por conocer a Sophia.

—Por supuesto, Heredero Malfoy.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso, Malfoy? —preguntó Sophia mientras el rubio la guiaba por el salón.

—Tonterías políticas. No le tomes importancia.

—¡Draki!

—Merlín, mátame —murmuró Sophia al ver a Pansy Parkinson acercarse a ellos seguida de unos chicos que la azabache no se molestó en reconocer. La Slytherin traía un horroroso vestido verde y zapatos de tacon, su cabello estaba suelto y su rostro cubierto de maquillaje rosa.

—Pansy —saludó Malfoy totalmente tenso.

—¡Oh, Draki, por favor dime que no es cierto!

—Silencio, Pansy.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Parkinson al ver a Sophia— ¿Cómo te atreves, maldita intrusa! De no ser por ti...

—Creo que ya es suficiente, Pansy —intervino uno de los chicos que venía con ella, a quien Sophia reconoció como Blaise Zabini, uno de los Slytherin que no se metió en la pelea de la clase de vuelo en primer año—. Heredera Black-Sinclair.

Antes de que Sophia pudiera detenerlo, Zabini tomó su mano y le besó el dorso, manteniendo sus exóticos ojos azules en los grises de ella. Theodore Nott, el otro chico que los acompañaba, repitió esta acción, provocando que Malfoy los mirara molestos.

—Si me permite decirlo, heredera Black-Sinclair, usted es, por lejos, la chica más hermosa y deslumbrante de esta noche.

—Suficiente, Blaise —se quejaron Malfoy y Parkinson a la vez.

—¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? —preguntó Sophia con una mezcla de confusión y enojo—. Tenemos la misma edad, no es necesario que me trates de "usted".

—Son las normas de etiqueta para estos eventos —aclaró Zabini con una sonrisa macabra—. Todos nos llamamos por nuestros títulos, y mientras más altos sean, con más respeto te tratan, y tú, mi bella flor, posées no sólo el título más alto, sino la cuenta más jugosa y el rostro más fino...

—Te dije que es suficiente, Zabini —volvió a intervenir el rubio—. El ego de Black no necesita que le digas esas cosas.

—Exacto —habló Parkinson molesta por ser ignorada—. Ella ni siquiera es tan bonita. Es decir, mírenme a mí.

Sophia aprovechó esa distracción para escabullirse lejos del grupo. Se sentía sofocada rodeada de tanta gente. Mientras caminaba, miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no la siguieran, provocando que chocara contra algo. Estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas por el impacto, pero una mano tomó la suya y la ayudó a estabilizarse.

—¿ _Estarr_ bien?

—Wow, sí, gracias —suspiró la azabache recuperando el equilibrio—. Me has salvado de hacer el ridículo. Siento haberte chocado.

—No _prreocupes_. Accidentes _pasarr_.

Sophia miró al chico frente a ella. Era alto y un poco musculoso, su túnica roja era abrigado rápido, demasiado abrigadora para estar en julio. No parecía tener más de quince años, ya que a pesar de su cuerpo atlético, sus ojos marrones no se veían como los de un adulto.

—Mi _prresentarr_ , yo soy Viktor Krum.

—Un gusto —murmuró mientras el chico de acento extranjero le besaba el dorso de la mano—. Yo soy Sophia Black.

—Todo el mundo _saberr_ quien Sophia Black.

—¿Qué? Oh, cierto, la nædàr.

—¿Puedo _ofrrecerr_ vaso de _beberr_?

Sophia miró por última vez en dirección de Malfoy, quien seguía discutiendo con Parkinson lejos de ellos, mientras Nott los observaba aburrido. El único que se había dado cuenta de su huida era Zabini, quien le guiñó el ojo sin que los demás lo notaran.

—Claro —respondió la azabache aceptando la invitación de Viktor.

El chico la guió hasta la mesa de las bebidas, en donde le sirvió un poco de ponche antes de servir otro para él.

—¿Puedo _prreguntarr_ algo?

—Sí... —respondió Sophia esperando a que preguntara algo sobre la fortuna de los Black o de los Sinclair.

—¿ _Porrqué_ no _prresentarrte_ con tuyos títulos?

—¿Te refieres a heredera blah blah blah? —preguntó la azabache, haciendo reír a Viktor— Pues por que no me interesan esas estupideces. ¿Y qué hay de tí? Tú tampoco te presentase como Heredero.

— _Porrque_ yo no _serr_ _herrederro_ —respondió con un tono apagado.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué...? No, no importa.

—¿ _Porrque_ chico sin título en fiesta _sangrre_ _purra_? —dijo mirándola con una media sonrisa— Yo _serr_ _jugadorr_ de quidditch _prrofesional_. _Firrmarr_ con los Krops en Junio. _Venirr_ como _trrofeo_ con _comitiva_ _bulgarra_.

Sophia lo miró con la boca abierta. Ese chico no podía ser mayor de edad, no había forma en que fuera jugador profesional. ¡El jugador de quidditch mss joven en la liga británica tenía veinte años! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Debes ser brillante en la escoba —dijo Sophia sin poder salir de su asombro.

—¿ _Brrillante_? —preguntó él confundido.

—Brillante, fantástico, un genio, un prodigio —aclaró Sophia sonriendo—. No tienes mucha práctica con el inglés, ¿cierto?

—No —respondió Viktor con las mejillas rosadas—. _Prrimerra_ vez en Inglaterra. No _conicerr_ nadie que hable inglés.

—Pues entonces siéntete libre de escribirme. Te ayudaré a aprender para la próxima vez que vengas.

—Sophia Black _serr_ _diferrente_ —dijo mirándola con una sonrisa—. No como _otrras_ chicas. _Sangrre_ _purra_ o no.

—Es que conmigo se rompió el molde —contestó ella con un guiño.

—¿Sophia?

Sophia se giró alarmas a y descubrió a Malfoy buscándola en el centro del salón, mientras Narcissa y Druella la buscaban con la mirada desde las escaleras.

—Debo irme —murmuró escondiéndose tras la mesa de las bebidas—. Si te preguntan, no me viste por aquí.

— _Serré_ una tumba —respondió él antes de girarse y caminar hacia la comitiva búlgara.

Sophia logró escabullirse tras las mesas hasta llegar a una de las puertas laterales del salón, pero para su mala fortuna, Malfoy la vio antes de salir. Una vez afuera, corrió por el corredor, sabiendo que el rubio vendría tras ella.

—¡Black!

* * *

 ** _Para_** _ **quienes**_ _**se**_ _**preguntan**_ **_dónde_** **_está_** _ **la Sophia**_ ** _rebelde_** _**rompe**_ **_narices_** _ **, pues el próximo**_ _**capítulo**_ **_regresa_** _ **3;)**_

 _ **Amo**_ ** _leer sus_** **_comentarios tanto como Viktor ama ver a Hermione estudiar._**

 ** _Dulces_** _ **de limón para ustedes!**_


	5. Like A Virgin

Sophia aceleró el paso al escuchar los gritos de Malfoy, buscando alguna habitación en la que pudiera esconderse. Dobló una esquina y se encontró con la oficina de Lucius, el único lugar al que Draco tenía prohibido entrar en toda la mansión.

—¡Black, ven aquí!

Sin saber qué más hacer, la azabache sacó su varita de la manga del vestido y apuntó al picaporte de la puerta.

—¡Alohomora! —susurró, haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

De inmediato, se metió en la oficina y cerró la puerta tras ella tan suave como pudo. Pegó su oreja a la superficie de madera y unos minutos después escuchó a Malfoy correr, pasando de largo la oficina de su padre.

—Gracias a Merlín —suspiró separándose de la puerta—. Maldito estúpido bipolar.

Sophia le echó un vistazo al lugar. No tenía nada que ver con las oficinas de Dumbledore o McGonagall. Era un lugar oscuro y tétrico. Tenía un par de sillones forrados de cuero negro que combinaban con la gran silla tras el enorme escritorio de madera. Habían varios estantes con libros y figuras de mármol, y una que otra ventana sobre la pared.

Mientras miraba todo, captó de reojo la imagen más estúpida que había visto en su vida. Afuera había una chica justo frente a la ventana. Su cabello estaba horroroso, recogido en un ridículo moño parecido a los de Narcissa, su rostro estaba tan pintado que parecía un payaso, y su vestido blanco solo la hacía ver aún más ridícula.

Se acercó a la ventana para burlarse de ella, pero vio que la chica hizo lo mismo, lo que la detuvo en seco. No. No podía ser cierto. Levantó una mano temblorosa y la movió en el aire, y cuando la chica hizo lo mismo, Sophia sintió como si le dieran una bofetada.

La chica no estaba afuera. No había nadie afuera. La ventana no era una ventana, sino un espejo, y la chica ridícula, era la misma Sophia.

—No —susurró tocándose el rostro con las manos que cada vez le temblaban más—. No, no... ¡No!

De un jalón se quitó la peineta que mantenía su cabello atado, provocando que este le cayera sobre el rostro. Trató de quitarse el maquillaje con las manos y con las mangas del vestido, el cual se trato de quitar, rompiendo las mangas en el proceso.

¿Qué había hecho? Había dejado que los Malfoy la convirtieran en una maldita muñeca de porcelana. Se había convertido en la marioneta de los Malfoy, obedeciendo las indicaciones de Druella al pie de la letra. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Sophia pensó en lo que dirían sus amigos si se enteraran de lo que había hecho. ¿Qué diría Hermione cuando supiera que actuó como toda una estúpida estiras a sangre pura? ¿Que diría Ron si supiera que se codeó con unos Slytherin? ¿O Hally cuando supiera que se puso un vestido? ¿Qué diría Harry cuando sepa que llegó del brazo de Malfoy a la fiesta?

—¿Qué dirían ustedes? —preguntó Sophia sacando el medallón de sus padres— ¿Estarían felices de que su hija sea una señorita de sociedad? ¿O simplemente les daría igual?

Sophia suspiró y se volvió a mirar al espejo. Sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondrían Narcissa y Druella si bajara al salón como estaba, despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido y con el vestido roto mostrando la mitad del corsé.

La azabache caminó hacia el escritorio de Lucius en busca de tinta para escribir la palabra 'mierda' en la falda.

Abrió el primer cajón, el estaba lleno de documentos que no se molestó en leer, al igual que el segundo. El tercero, sin embargo, estaba cerrado, lo que despertó la curiosidad de la ojigris. Con la ayuda de su varita, logró abrir el cajón, dentro del cual había un diario y otro documento.

—Querido diario —dijo imitando la vez de Lucius—. Hoy Narcissa intentó convencerme de cambiar de acondicionador, pero es que el que uso me deja el cabello tan suave y brillante...

Con una ligera carcajada, Sophia abrió el diario, pero estaba en blanco, o amarillo, más bien, ya que era demasiado viejo.

—No tenemos madera de escritor, ¿eh, Tom Riddle? —murmuró al leer el nombre del dueño.

Estuvo a punto de colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar, cuando vio que su nombre estaba en el documento que había en el cajón de donde sacó el diario. El cajón que había estado cerrado con llave.

 **CONTRATO DE CORTEJO** **TRADICIONAL**

 _Contrato de cortejo_ _según las antiguas_ _tradiciones, entre el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y la señorita Sophia Alghieba Melania Black Sinclair, a ser_ _firmado el día_ _viernes 01 de Agosto del año 1992._

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Sophia, impidiéndole respirar. ¿Contrato de cortejo? ¿Los Malfoy querían cascarla con Draco? La sola idea hacía que se le revolver a él estómago. Pasar el resto de su vida con un ser ran prepotente y superficial como Malfoy.

Era por eso que los Malfoy habían insistido tanto en tenerla en la mansión. De esa manera, podrían realizar el compromiso sin que Dumbledore o los Tonks se enteraran hasta después de la firma.

Las palabras de Druella se reprodujeron en su cabeza. 'Eres la heredera de la familia más antigua e importante del mundo mágico'. 'Los Sinclair son como los Black de Escocia'. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Querían cascarla con Draco para controlar las fortunas Black y Sinclair. Por eso la gente en la fiesta le preguntaba si firmaría hoy el contrato...

—Él lo sabía —masculló amargamente, mientras gruesas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos—. Por eso me dijo esos cumplidos. Por eso no me ha tratado mal desde que llegué. Él lo sabía. Draco lo sabía.

Decidida, tomó el contrato y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, pero su pie golpeó contra una caja tirada en el suelo. La caja de la que Druella sacó el vestido que llevaba puesto. La tomó con la idea de estampársela a la vieja bruja en la cara, pero vio la inscripción que tenía en el costado.

' _Vestido de compromiso Malfoy'._

¡Ese vestido blanco era un puto vestido de compromiso! ¡Y nadie tuvo la decencia de decírselo!

—A la mierda —murmuró antes de salir de ahí con el contrato en una mano y la caja en la otra.

—¡Dobby!

—La gran Sophia Black ha llamado a Dobby.

—¿Podrías hacer un par de transformaciones por mí, por favor?

—¡Dobby hará lo que sea por la gran Sophia Black!

—¡Excelente! Mira, primero, quiero que separes la falsa del resto del vestido.

—¿Así?

—Sí, ahora transforma estas flores en corazones. Exacto. Ahora, quiero que unas el corsé con el sostén. Ahora, transforma la otra parte del vestido en un velo. Por cierto, ¿sabes de un lugar donde pueda conseguir flores?

—¡Dobby las traerá enseguida!

Mientras veía al elfo desaparecer, una sonrisa siniestra se formó en el rostro de la azabache. Los Malfoy iban a aprender que nadie, NADIE se metía con Sophia Black sin pagar las consecuencias. Uno pensaría que luego de un año de conocerse, Draco ya habría aprendido eso.

* * *

—¿La encontraste, Dragón?

—No, madre. Ni siquiera los tontos elfos la encuentran.

—Lo único seguro es que no ha salido de la mansión —dijo Druella mirando a su hija, nieto y yerno—. Ninguna de las alarmas ha sido violada, ¿no es así, Lucius?

—Aún no, Druella —respondió el rubio mirando alrededor de la mesa en la que estaban—. Por cierto, ¿qué sonido es ese?

—Los músicos no están tocando —comentó Narcissa mientras el sonido se hacía más fuerte.

Varias personas exclamaron con asombro cuando una bomba de humo estalló en la parte de arriba de las escaleras. Poco a poco el humo se disipó, revelando una imagen que escandalizó a la mayoría de los presentes.

 _—I made it through the wilderness._

(Conseguí pasar a través del desierto)

—Dime que no es cierto —siseó Druella apretando los labios.

— _Somehow I made it through._

(de alguna forma lo conseguí)

Narcissa miró aquella escena horrorizada. En las escaleras estaba Sophia Black, la futura esposa de su hijo, bailando y cantando disfrazada de novia frente a toda la sociedad mágica.

— _Didn't know how lost I was, until I found you._

(No sabía cuán perdida estaba, hasta que te encontré)

Sophia empezó a bajar las escaleras, y a medida que lo hacía, Druella pudo ver mejor lo que la mocosa había hecho. La chica se había cortado el cabello y lo había amarrado con un trapo, había destruido el vestido de 5,000 galeones y había transformado los encajes de la falda en corazones brillantes. Había cortado la parte de arriba, y lo único que la cubría era el sostén, que ahora estaba unido al corsé. Había arruinado su maquillaje ligero y ahora traía las mejillas rosa intenso, los labios rojos y los párpados púrpura. Había convertido las mangas del vestido en guantes sin dedos. Les había quitado el tacón a sus finos zapatos,llevaba un ramo de flores blancas, el cual movía de arriba abajo mientras con la otra mano sostenía su varita contra su garganta, claramente realizando un 'sonorus', se había puesto varios collares horrorosos y para rematar traía un cinturón en la cadera que decía 'Boy Toy'.

— _I was beat, incomplete._

(Estaba vencida, incompleta)

Sophia cantaba tratando de no equivocarse, confiando en que la barrera anti hechizos que puso Dobby a su alrededor la protegiera de los Malfoy.

— _I've been had._

(Fui poseída)

—¡Por Merlín, que alguien la detenga! —exclamó Druella al escuchar la letra de la canción.

 _—I was sad and blue, but you make me feel..._

(Estuve triste y deprimida, pero tú me haces sentir...)

Sophia le guiñó el ojo a Viktor, quien desde su mesa le regresó el gesto con una sonrisa.

— _Yeah, you make me feel... Shiny and new..._

(Sí, tú me haces sentir... Brillante y nueva...)

Una rosa cayó a los pies de Sophia, quien se movía por la pista del salón tratando de recordar los pasos de baile que se sabía. La azabache levantó la vista, encontrándose con la juguetona mirada de Zabini entre varios adultos que la miraban con reprobación.

— _Like a virgin..._

(Como una virgen)

—¡Pero que es esto! —exclamó Druella junto a varias otras mujeres, en especial cuando atraparon a sus maridos moviendo la cabeza al son de la música. Entre ellos Lucius.

 _—Touched for the very first time._

(Tocada por primerísima vez)

Narcissa estuvo a punto de desmayarse. El valor de esa jovencita para humillar a su familia, ¡a su hijo! de esa manera. No me importaba lo que dijera Lucius. Esa maldita mocosa era sin duda el resurgimiento de Sirius Black. Era como si el destino la hubiese enviado para vengarse de ella por no haber impedido que encerraran a su primo, aún sabiendo que era libre, y teniendo pruebas de ello.

— _Uh, uh, like a virgin... When your heart beat next to mine. Gonna give you all my love boy._

(Como una virgen... Cuando tu corazón late junto al mío. Voy a darte todo mi amor, chico)

Al decir la última frase, Sophia movió la cadera en forma circular, haciendo que el salón estallara en gritos de protesta... Y uno que otro silbido.

'Esta es mi señal' pensó, lanzó el ramo de rosas blancas a la mesa de los Malfoy, el cual cayó sobre el plato de Druella y golpeó su copa de vino, derramándolo sobre el caro vestido de la mujer.

—¡LAS ROSAS DE MI JARDÍN!

Acto seguido, sacó una segunda bomba de humo, esta vez más grande, la cual cubrió por completo el salón. Sin importarle nada más, corrió por la mansión sin mirar atrás, hasta que llegó al jardín trasero, en donde la esperaba la pequeña maleta con la que había venido.

Abrió la maleta lo más rápido que pudo y sacó la caja que le había regalado Hagrid en la enfermería, sacó la pequeña motocicleta que había dentro y Le lanzó el hechizo agrandador, regresandola a su tamaño normal. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de las mujeres histéricas, Druella y Narcissa entre ellas, pero a Sophia no le importó.

—¡Azul! —exclamó, pateando ansiosa contra el suelo mientras aparecía el remolino verde.

—¿Y ahora qué quie...? Wow.

—No es el momento —dijo Sophia rodando los ojos—. Necesito que nos saques de aquí.

—¿Por qué quieres irte ahora? Creí que estabas muy contenta de jugar a la muñequita sangre pura.

—Me aburrí de jugar. ¡Ahora muévete!

—¿Y por qué quieres que lo haga yo?

—Porque yo no alcanzo, es demasiado grande.

Drexler le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona pero entonces notó el escándalo que había en la mansión, por lo que se puso alerta con su varita en la mano.

—¡Olvida eso! —rogó Sophia jalandolo hacia la motocicleta— Si nos quedamos aquí, me matarán.

Drexler lo dudó un momento, pero al escuchar un grito particularmente fuerte de Druella, tomó a la niña junto a él y la subió en la motocicleta, le dio su maleta y se sentó frente a ella.

—Jamás los perderemos con esto —dijo acelerando al máximo.

—¡Dale dos veces al acelerador! —exclamó Sophia aferrándose al torso de su guardián.

Draco era obedeció, y de inmediato, la motocicleta se elevó.

—¡¿Qué demonios...?!

Pero no tenían tiempo para preguntas. Se aferró al volante y dirigió la motocicleta lo más alto que pudo, hasta que lograron colocarse sobre una nube.

—Justo a tiempo —murmuró Sophia mirando hacia abajo. Todos los magos salieron con sus varitas en mano, lanzando hechizos localizadores y reveladores por todo el jardín.

—Señoras y señores, Madonna ha dejado el edificio.

* * *

 **Estaba** **viendo La cámara secreta y eso me animó a actualizar hoy ;)**

 **Amo leer sus** **comentarios tanto como Dobby ama el calcetín de Harry.**

 **Dulces de limón y salseo pa' ustedes!**


	6. Parada En Rickman

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué decidiste huir de Malfoy Manor? Creí que te la estabas pasando en grande aprendiendo a ser una dama. —dijo Draxler una vez salieron del espacio aéreo de la mansión— ¿Y de donde sacaste ese disfraz?

—Dobby y yo lo hicimos —murmuró Sophia sin ánimos de hablar sobre su estupidez.

—¿No crees que fue egoísta pedirle que te ayude cuando sabes lo que le harán si se enteran?

—Le ordené que no dijera nada, y que no se autocastigara.

—Al menos tuviste una buena idea —resopló el inefable rodando los ojos—. Ahora, con respecto a tu huida de la casa de las conejitas...

—¿La qué?

—Olvídalo. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Qué cambió? Un día estabas tarareando el himno de la casa Black en el baño, y al siguiente te vistes de Madonna y huyes en plena fiesta.

—Abrí los ojos —murmuró la azabache con miseria—. No puedo creer que fui tan estúpida de caer en su juego. Dora me advirtió que no me dejara deslumbrar, y fue lo primero que hice. Soy una estúpida, imbécil, ingénua, ignorante, patética...

—Deja de decir cosas obvias y concéntrate, ¿quieres? —la interrumpió Draxler con cansancio— ¿A donde nos dirigimos? Porque es obvio que no vamos a volver.

—Con los Tonks para recoger mis cosas, luego con los Weasley. Harry y Hally ya deben estar allá.

—Harry Potter —murmuró Draxler apretando el manubrio de la motocicleta con fuerza, pero Sophia lo ignoró. El tipo era un odioso.

Tardaron media hora en llegar a Rickman, y diez minutos más averiguando cómo bajar y estacionar la motocicleta sin hacer tanto escándalo. Afortunadamente, el cielo estaba nublado y se escuchaban varios truenos y relámpagos, lo que les facilitó pasar desapercibidos.

—Anda, no puedo traer a Áyax y mi baúl yo sola.

—Eres una inepta —murmuró Draxler, pero aún así fue con ella.

—¿Sabes que hora es? —preguntó Sophia en voz baja al ver que la casa de sus tíos estaba completamente a oscuras.

—¿Tengo cara de reloj?

—Tienes cara de anciano amargado.

Como la puerta estaba con llave, entraron por la ventana de la cocina, tratando de ser lo más silenciosos posible. Al principio, Sophia pensó en llamar a la puerta y contarle a sus tíos lo que pasó, pero no quería causarles más problemas. Estaba segura que si les contaba, sus tíos irían a quejarse y acabarían peleando con los Malfoy. Los Tonks no necesitaban más problemas.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —siseó Sophia alarmada cuando Draxler encendió la luz de la cocina.

—Tus tíos no están —respondió el rubio señalando al refrigerador—dejaron una nota para que tu prima recoja la leche cuando llegue en la mañana.

Sophia suspiró al ver la nota, pero antes de que pudiera leerla, su estómago gruñó. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo, y ya casi era media noche.

—Eres una oportunista —murmuró Draxler cuando Sophia abrió el refrigerador y sacó una manzana verde.

—Te ofrecería una, pero ya eres demasiado ácido, no necesitas más —dijo la azabache dándole una mordida a la fruta.

—Sigue de graciosa y no conduciré ese monstruo hasta la casa Weasley —advirtió Draxler mientras subían las escaleras al cuarto de la niña—. Por cierto, ¿de donde la sacaste? Dudo que alguno de los Lord sangre pura en la fiesta haya llegado en ella.

—Era de mi padre —respondió Sophia con voz monótona—. De alguna manera Hagrid la obtuvo, y él me la dio antes de comenzar el verano.

Llegaron a la habitación, la cual estaba oscura y en silencio, hasta que un fuerte ruido se escuchó cerca de la ventana.

—¡BEBÉ! —exclamó Sophia corriendo a la jaula de su adorado búho, quien aleteaba ansioso.

—Si tanto adoras a ese animal, ¿por qué no lo llevaste contigo? —preguntó Draxler encendiendo la luz, mirando con una ceja alzada a Sophia besar y abrazar a su búho.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que los Malfoy lo desplumaran? Además, él no es un animal, es mi bebé.

Draxler rodó los ojos y se acercó para tomar la jaula, pero Áyax se inclinó en los brazos de Sophia y picoteó la mano del inefable, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—Mi hermoso y mortal bebé.

IIIIIIIII

Una vez terminaron de empacar el baúl, su escoba, una maleta con ropa descente y una con dulces, Draxler y Sophia salieron de la casa por la misma ventana por la que habían entrado, dejando una nota en la puerta de la alcoba de la niña para sus tíos.

—Tú vete volando, mi príncipe precioso —le dijo Sophia a Áyax con tono mimoso—. Yo llego en unas horas, ¿ok, bebé?

Áyax aleteó contento alrededor de Sophia, le picoteó la oreja con fuerza a Draxler, y emprendió el vuelo.

—Ese monstruo es igual a ti. ¿Segura que no eres su madre biológica?

—Ojalá lo fuera —suspiró Sophia mirando en la dirección en que su búho había volado.

Sophia caminó hacia la motocicleta para colocar su maleta con ropa, cuando Draxler le cubrió la boca con su mano y le hizo señas para que guardara silencio, su mirada fija en la casa Tonks.

—¡El gallinero! —exclamó Sophia al escuchar aleteos y graznidos en la parte de atrás.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó el rubio sacando su varita.

Draxler caminó con cautela, pero un fuerte golpe se escuchó y, como un rayo, Sophia pasó corriendo junto a él con su propia varita en mano apuntándola al gallinero.

—Merlín, libérame —murmuró el inefable antes de correr tras la azabache.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es el pequeño monstruo amiga del fenómeno —se escuchó una voz masculina dentro del gallinero, seguida de varias risas—. Tal vez deberíamos encerrarte en el mismo closet que ella.

—No —murmuró Sophia al ver de quienes se trataba. Era un grupo de adolescentes que vivía en el orfanato de Hally, que siempre que podían la molestaban a ella y a la pelirroja.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —preguntó Draxler parándose frente a Sophia— ¿Qué hacen en propiedad de los Tonks?

—Calma, viejo —dijo el chico más alto, mientras sus dos amigos parados junto a él mostraban unos bats de baseball en sus manos—, sólo vinimos a buscar nuestra cena de hoy. Verás, fue una mala noche en el poker, y sólo nos alcanzó para las bebidas —añadió señalando una caja de cervezas de lata junto al gallinero.

—Pues lo ciento, viejo, pero temo que no puedes llevarte nada de aquí. Ahora largo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, gusano? —escupió el mismo chico haciéndole señas al de la izquierda para que avanzara— Anda, Jake, enséñale a este tonto lo que les pasa a los entrometidos.

"Jake" asintió y corrió hacia Draxler alzando el bat, pero el inefable se agachó y enterró su puño en el estómago del adolescente, sacándole el aire, y sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, Draxler le quitó el bat de la mano, lo arrojó al suelo y le golpeó el costado con la rodilla, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—¡Mike! —exclamó el que se suponía era el líder, y el otro chico corrió hacia Draxler repitiendo la misma acción que el anterior.

Está vez, Draxler tomó el bat, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al chico y una patada en las rodillas, haciendo que cayera junto a su amigo.

—E-esto no... ¡Esto no se queda así! —exclamó el tercer adolescente antes de salir corriendo, pero Draxler alzó su varita y le lanzó un chorro de luz amarilla que lo hizo caer.

Por un momento, Sophia pensó que lo había matado, pero el adolescente se removió en el suelo y trató de pararse, pero Draxler llegó junto a él y puso su bota en la espalda del chico, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Tienes razón, esto no se quedará así —siseó el inefable sonriendo con maldad—. Tú y tus amiguitos estuvieron a punto de robar algo que no les pertenece, y todo porque prefieren gastar el dinero que roban en el pueblo en cerbeza barata. Creo que eso amerita un castigo. ¡Confundus!

Sophia vio a Draxler lanzarle el mismo hechizo a los tres, y un minuto después, los maleantes se levantaron moviendo sus manos como si fueran bailarinas de ballet.

—¡Soy una hermosa mariposa! —exclamó el líder alterando con sus brazos mientras caminaba en círculos.

—Soy la flor más hermosa del jardín —susurró otro parado extendiendo sus manos alrededor de su rostro.

—Yo soy el agua —canturreó el tercero retorciéndose en el suelo— que fluye libre en el arroyo de la vida...

—¿Qué les hiciste? —preguntó Sophia mirando la perturbadora escena.

—Nada en especial. Fue un pequeño truco que aprendí en el entrenamiento de inefables.

—Genial —sonrió Sophia, pero un ligero aleteo del gallinero la alarmó.

La azabache entró corriendo al gallinero, pero se calmó al ver que no había rastros de sangre. Todas las gallinas estaban apiñadas en una esquina, con Pepper el gallo parado frente a ellas.

—¿Por qué querrían llevárselas? —murmuró Sophia saliendo del gallinero.

—Para invitarlas al baile del granero —respondió Draxler rodando los ojos—. ¿Para qué sirven las gallinas?

—¿Para hacer huevos?

—Más bien para hacer sopa.

Sophia se detuvo en seco y miró a Draxler con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas la que no sabe. Comiste pollo varias veces en Malfoy Manor, y no creo que tus tíos nunca te hayan dado sopa.

—Sí, pero...

—Si vas a decir que no sabías lo que era, ahórratelo, nadie te creería.

Sophia tragó en seco. Había comido carne cientos de veces, tanto blanca como roja. En Hogwarts, con los Tonks y con los Malfoy, no había pasado un solo día en que no comiera al menos un bocado de carne.

Claro que sabía de donde venía la carne. La tía Andrómeda se lo había dicho la primera vez que la probó. Pero por alguna razón, jamás se puso a pensar en ello. Jamás pensó en los pollos que comía, y como Pepper había sido alguna vez un pollo, y pudo haber terminado servido con papas en alguna cena.

—Soy una hipócrita —murmuró Sophia cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

—Eso ya lo sabía, ahora ponte de pie y camina. No pienso pasar lo que resta de la noche oyendo tus chillidos.

—¡Yo no chillo! —exclamó la azabache poniéndose de pie.

Caminaron de regreso hacia la motocicleta, Draxler encogió el baúl y lo guardó en su bolsillo, ayudó a Sophia a subir y le dio su maleta y escoba, pero cuando el Inefable estaba a punto de arrancar, la niña lanzó un grito y dejó caer la maleta al suelo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó Draxler cubriéndose el oído lastimado.

—¡Bájame! ¡Tenemos que ir al pueblo! ¡AHORA!

Antes de que Draxler pudiera procesar lo que había pasado, Sophia se bajó de un salto y corrió hacia el cobertizo junto al gallinero, del cual sacó su bicicleta.

—¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?

—¡Esos tipos dijeron que tenían a Hally en un closet! ¡Tenemos que sacarla!

—Ir en motocicleta sería más rápido.

—Pero haríamos ruido —dijo Sophia subiendo a la bicicleta—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sube rápido!

Draxler miró el pequeño vehículo con una ceja alzada.

—Si esperas que me suba a eso, eres más idiota de lo que pensé.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

—No puedo creer que me haya subido a esto.

—Cierra la boca o despertarás a alguien —murmuró Sophia mientras pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía por las calles desiertas de Rickman.

Cuando llegaron, Sophia miró el orfanato con angustia. El enorme y deteriorado edificio siempre le había recordado a Saint Anthony, el hospital psiquiátrico en el que estuvo internada desde que tenía un año de edad, hasta que apareció Dumbledore para sacarla de ahí...

—Dumbledore.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Draxler bajándose de la rejilla que servían de segundo asiento en la bicicleta.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Sophia apretando con fuerza el manubrio—. Se supone que Hally estaba con Harry en Little Whinging...

—¿Eso te dijeron?

—Eso pensé —respondió bajando la mirada—. Ninguno me ha escrito desde que empezaron las vacaciones, ni ellos, ni Ron ni Hermione.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tú?

—Lo hice cuando estuve con los Tonks, pero ninguno respondió, y ellos sabían que no llevaría a Áyax con los Malfoy.

—Entonces simplemente se aburrieron de ti —dijo Draxler rodando los ojos—. Ahora vámonos.

—Vete tú si quieres, maldito amargado —respondió Sophia caminando hacia la entrada.

Sophia llegó a la puerta y buscó algún alambre para forzar la cerradura, pero cuando lo encontró, una mano sujetó la suya. Sophia trató de gritar, pero una segunda mano le cubrió la boca.

—En realidad eres estúpida —escuchó a Draxler murmurar sobre su oído.

El Inefable la jaló con brusquedad y la obligó a caminar hasta que quedaron en frente de una de las ventanas del edificio, la cual estaba rota.

Sophia se sacudió los hombros para librarse del agarre de Draxler y se metió por la ventana, sin importarle las pequeñas heridas que se hizo en las manos y las piernas al hacerlo.

Sophia se estremeció al ver el interior del orfanato, y lo mucho que se parecía al interior del hospital, o lo poco que recordaba de él. El pasillo en donde estaban era igual al que daba a su habitación en Saint Anthony, o al menos lo era en la mente de Sophia.

—¿Sabes si quiera donde está ese dichoso closet? —La voz de Draxler la sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole qué habían venido a hacer.

—El único closet que hay aquí está en la oficina de la hermana superiora —dijo Sophia antes de empezar a correr por el pasillo, con Draxler tras ella.

Siguieron avanzando por un par de largos corredores y subieron la escalera al segundo piso, donde recorrieron otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta con un enorme crucifijo plateado.

—¿Cómo sabes que es aquí? —preguntó Draxler sacando su varita.

—Un día nos metimos aquí para ver el registro de Hally y averiguar su nombre —respondió Sophia observando la puerta—, pero sólo pudimos ver su segundo nombre. Fue la primera vez que entré a este lugar.

—Qué interesante —murmuró Draxler sin ponerle atención, antes de apuntar su varita a la puerta, la cual se abrió en seguida.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso sin decir el hechizo?

—Magia no verbal —respondió el Inefable con impaciencia—. Ahora muévete.

Sophia entró a la habitación a la vez que Draxler la iluminaba con un lumus de su varita. Rodeó el enorme y viejo escritorio de madera, tras el cual estaba el closet, y tocó lo más suave que pudo.

—¿Hall? —susurró pegando su oreja a la puerta— ¿Estás ahí, Hally?

—¿Soph?

Sophia suspiró aliviada al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado de la puerta, pero al tratar de abrirla, descubrió que estaba con llave.

—Demonios —murmuró antes de mirar a Draxler haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

Draxler rodó los ojos, pero aún así, apuntó su varita hacia la puerta y la abrió sin decir una sola palabra, justo como abrió la de la oficina.

—Potter, Potter, Potter —murmuró Sophia extendiéndole su mano a Hally—, eres tan débil que necesitas mi ayuda hasta para salir del closet.

Draxler tosió incómodo tras ellas, pero ninguna le prestó atención. Hally se echó sobre Sophia para abrazarla, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, por lo que ambas cayeron al suelo.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Hally sentándose frente a Sophia— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? Pensé que estabas con los Malfoy. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti —respondió la azabache malhumorada— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas con Harry.

—Yo... —balbuceó la pelirroja bajando la mirada— El profesor Dumbledore dijo que sería mejor si me quedaba aquí...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sophia, ignorando el regaño de Draxler por levantar la voz— ¿Dumbledore? ¿Por qué?

—Dijo que los Dursley no me aceptarían, y que sería lo mejor si me quedara aquí.

Sophia apretó los puños con fuerza. Dumbledore no tenía por qué meterse en ese asunto. Los Dursley eran los guardianes legales de Harry, así que estaban obligados a acoger a Hally también. ¿Por qué querría el director separar a los hermanos Potter?

—¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

—Dumbledore dijo que sería mejor no molestarte con esas cosas —se apresuró a aclarar Hally al ver la expresión de su mejor amiga—. Tú seguías delicada, Soph... Estuviste a punto de morir.

—Sí, y ahora el que está a punto de morir es otro —murmuró Sophia pensando en la charla que tendría con Dumbledore una vez llegara a Hogwarts—. Pero aún así, pudiste haberme escrito algo. ¿Acaso se te olvidó que existo?

—¡Yo tampoco he recibido ninguna carta! —exclamó Hally poniéndose de pie— Ni de ti, ni de Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione.

Sophia se quedó pensando un momento. No le extrañaba no haber recibido carta de Ron, a quien le daba pereza escribir su nombre en un ensayo, y a Harry probablemente lo tenían castigado por alguna tontería. Pero ¿y Hermione? Eso sonaba demasiado sospechoso.

—Vamos —dijo Sophia poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—¿A dónde? —preguntaron Draxler y Hally a la vez.

—A Little Whinging.

 **Cada vez más cerca, y cada vez con más preguntas...**

 **Amo leer sus comentarios tanto como Sirius ama su moto.**


	7. Little Whinging

—¿Dónde están tus cosas? —preguntó Sophia tratando de controlar su ira— ¿Tu baúl? ¿Tu escoba?

—En casa de Ron —respondió Hally en voz baja—. Sabía que las monjas no me dejarían traer mi baúl, y no tengo excusa para la escoba.

Sophia miró a la pelirroja con suspicacia. Aquello no era algo que su mejor amiga diría. Ni siquiera se veía enojada cuando le contó que Dumbledore la había hecho regresar al orfanato. Hally no era la misma desde la noche que Quirremort trató de robar la piedra filosofal. ¿Habrá tenido algo que ver con la prueba de Snape?

—Oye, Madonna, no quiero interrumpir, pero es mejor que sigas tu charla con Cindy afuera.

Sophia sonrió a medias con el comentario de Draxler, pero rápidamente tomó la mano de Hally y jaló de ella para salir de ahí. Si las monjas los descubrían ahí, no dejarían que la pelirroja se fuera con ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el marimacho* de los Tonks.

Sophia, Hally y Draxler se giraron para ver a dos chicas paradas en la puerta de la oficina. Ambas parecían de unos dieciséis años, vestían shorts cortos y blusas de tirantes que dejaban al descubierto sus estómagos. Una de ellas tenía varias trenzas en el cabello y un piercing en la oreja, mientras la otra llevaba el cabello recogido y el rostro demasiado maquillado.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si son las zorras del orfanato —respondió Sophia mirándolas de arriba abajo con desprecio.

—¿Cómo nos llamaste, machito? —gruñó la de las trenzas dando un paso adelante.

—Te llamo como se me dá la gana, bragas baratas.

Sophia miró a las dos chicas avanzar esta vez, pero no le importó. Luego de haber enfrentado a los Malfoy y al resto de la alta sociedad mágica, no iba a retroceder frente a dos chicas muggles, y menos teniendo a Draxler y Hally junto a ella.

—¡Voy a arrancarte esa maldita sonrisa de la cara, maldita perra! —exclamó de nuevo la de las trenzas antes de arrojarse sobre Sophia, pero Draxler la tomó del cuello y la estrelló contra la pared más cercana, dejando con la boca abierta a todas en la habitación.

—Lo siento, cariño, no puedo dejar que la toques —siseó el Inefable mirando directo en los ojos de la chica.

Sophia vio a la segunda chica tomar uno de los bastones apoyados en la pared, y casi sin pensarlo, se le echó encima antes de que pudiera golpear a Draxler por la espalda. Sophia derribó a la chica, quien soltó un grito de sorpresa y dolor al caer al suelo.

—Mierda —murmuró Sophia, sabiendo que el grito de seguro había despertado a más de alguna monja.

—Hora de irnos —dijo Draxler antes de echarse a Sophia sobre el hombro cuál costal de papas, y cargar a Hally con el otro brazo.

Sophia sintió el deseo de quejarse y patalear para que la bajaran, pero sabía que Draxler era más rápido que ellas, y si intentaba bajar solo se retrasarían. El Inefable corría por el pasillo, buscando alguna ventana lo suficientemente grande para que pasaran, mientras a lọ lejos ṣe escuchaban murmullos y puertas abriéndose.

Draxler bajó a las niñas y sacó su varita para apuntar hacia la ventana más grande que encontró, la cual se hizo pedazos de inmediato. El Inefable se sacó su abrigo y lo puso sobre la ventana para evitar que los restos de los vidrios rotos lastimaran a las niñas, antes de hacerlas pasar por la ventana una por una. Luego, Draxler salió y volvió a ponerse su abrigo antes de volver a cargar a Sophia y Hally hasta donde la azabache había dejado su bicicleta.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Sophia al llegar. La bicicleta era sólo pasa dos personas, y la cesta del manubrio no aguantaría el peso de Hally sobre ella.

—Toma la bicicleta y denme la mano —murmuró Draxler extendiendo sus manos hacia las niñas—. ¡Ahora!

Sophia tomó el manubrio de su bicicleta y tomó la mano de Draxler al mismo tiempo que Hally. De reojo vio a un par de monjas en camisón salir del orfanato con un par de lámparas, antes de que todo se volviera un espiral borroso de colores. Cerró los ojos al sentir su estómago estirarse y encogerse un par de veces antes de caer al suelo a dolorida y mareada.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —preguntó Hally cerca de ella, pero Sophia no podía responder. Sentía que si abría la boca devolvería hasta lo que cenó la noche anterior.

—Levántense —dijo Draxler caminando hacia la motocicleta—. Si no me equivoco, esas chicas que nos descubrieron saben que vives con los Tonks, las monjas no tardarán en venir aquí.

Hally ayudó a Sophia a levantarse y ambas caminaron hacia la motocicleta. Recogieron la maleta y la escoba de la azabache y trataron de subir, pero Draxler las detuvo y le entregó el baúl encogido a Sophia.

—Vete antes de que las monjas vengan y te meras en mas problemas —dijo Draxler cuando Sophia tomó el baúl.

—¿A qué te refieres con "vete"? ¿Qué, no piensas conducir la moto?

—No —respondió el Inefable con expresión neutral en su rostro—. Mi deber es evitar que mueras, no ser tu chofer.

Sophia trató de convencerlo de llevarlas, pero el inefable la ignoró y desapareció en su remolino verde. La azabache tomó la canica en su mano y gritó la clave, haciéndolo salir, pero Draxler simplemente volvió a desaparecer en el remolino. Sophia repitió la acción un par de veces, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

—Ya déjalo, Soph, de seguro nosotras podemos solas.

—¿Sabes conducir una motocicleta? —preguntó la azabache alzando una ceja.

—No, pero tú sabes andar en bicicleta. Es casi lo mismo, ¿no?

—No.

—Venga, Soph...

Antes de que Hally o diera terminar de rogar, unas luces a li lejos captaron su atención. Luces de linternas.

—Las monjas —murmuró Hally viendo en la dirección de las luces—. No tardan en llegar, Soph.

—¡Argh, mierda! —exclamó Sophia antes de meter el baúl encogido en su maleta— ¡Sube!

Hally se subió a la moto y Sophia le pasó la maleta y su escoba, antes de subirse ella también, quedando adelante. Sophia pensó que se irían de lado, pero por alguna razón, la moto se mantuvo quieta, como si estuviera pegada al suelo. La azabache respiró profundo antes de encender la. Cuando el motor encendió, Sophia tomó el manubrio y aceleró, haciendo que Hally casi soltara la maleta.

—¡Soph, dá vuelta! —exclamó Hally al ver que se dirigían directo a un árbol.

Estaban a unos centímetros de estrellarse, cuando Sophia hizo que la moto se elevara, sacándole de paso un grito a Hally. Cuando estuvieron a una buena altura, Sophia miró hacia abajo, notando a lo lejos un grupo de gente, de seguro las monjas, a los terrenos de los Tonks.

—¿C-cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Hally aferrándose a la moto— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¿Y ese hombre? ¿Y por qué estas vestida así?

Sophia suspiró cansada. Había pasado la mitad de la noche huyendo, y lo único que quería era dormir. Ni siquiera recordaba que no le había contado a Hally sobre el nuevo guardián que el ministerio le impuso.

—Primero vamos por Harry —dijo Sophia tratando de reprimir un bostezo—. No quiero contar la historia dos veces.

—¿Y sabes cómo llegar desde aquí?

—Sólo seguiré la misma ruta que cuando voy en bici. Desde aquí se ha de ver el parque que hay cerca de su casa.

—Por cierto, es muy guapo.

—¿Quién?

—Tu hombre.

—No es mío —murmuró Sophia rodando los ojos—. A él lo obligan a cuidarme, y yo tengo que aguantarlo. Eso es todo.

Sophia quiso patear a Hally por su comentario, pero dio gracias a que Draxler no podía oír lo que pasaba en el exterior si ella no sostenía la canica en su mano.

—Por cierto, yo también tengo algo que preguntarte.

—Ñeh, te contesto cuando lleguemos con Harry —dijo Hally, pero entonces vio la expresión seria de Sophia—. Está bien. ¿Qué es?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Potter, ¿qué pasó el día que Quirremort trató de robar la piedra?

—¿Quirre... qué?

—¡Potter!

Ambas guardaron silencio unos segundos. Sophia apretaba el manubrio con fuerza, esperando la respuesta de Hally, mientras que la pelirroja mantenía la cabeza baja.

—Tú ya sabes qué pasó —murmuró, pero al ver el rostro confundido de Sophia, suspiró—. Lo abandoné. Abandoné a Harry.

Sophia no sabía qué decir. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado de ese día, desde que entraron por la trampilla que cuidaba Fluffy, hasta que Quirremort intentó ahorcarla con las sogas. También recordaba la discusión que tuvo con Hally y Hermione por dejar que Harry fuera sólo a evitar que se robaran la piedra.

—Es mi culpa que terminara en la enfermería —murmuró Hally luego de un rato—. Debí quitarle el frasco de la mano y beberme la poción antes que él. Tú lo hubieras hecho...

—Eso no lo sabes...

—Claro que sí. Te arrojaste de la trampilla en su lugar, corriste por la habitación de llaves en su lugar, fuiste por la llave que abría la outra en su lugar aún cuando sabías lo que hacían al contacto... Tú hiciste todas esas cosas por él, y yo ni siquiera pude beber una poción en lugar de mi hermano.

—Lo hice para que ninguno de ustedes lo hiciera, no solo por Harry.

—Pero lo hiciste. Pasaste por una pared de fuego para ayudarlo, ¿y sabes lo que hice yo? Me quedé parada, viendo el fuego como una retrasada. No sé ni cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no me moví hasta que llegó Dumbledore.

—Hall...

—Los escuché gritar, Sophia. Los escuché gritar, y no hice nada para ayudarlos.

—Tenías miedo —dijo Sophia, notando por su tono de voz que Hally estaba llorando—. Es normal tener miedo. Todos lo tienen.

—Tú no.

—Sobre todo yo —recalcó la azabache suspirando—. Cuando me lancé de la trampilla, sabía que lo que había abajo no sería mortal, porque entonces las demás trampas de los otros profesores serían innecesarias.

—Ya, pero con las llaves...

—Me enojé al oír a Harry decir que correría al otro lado él, como si sólo él tuviera el valor de hacerlo, así que lo hice yo.

—¿Por eso quisiste atrapar la llave que abría la puerta? ¿Para demostrar que eres más valiente?

—Lo hice porque yo ya tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas del hospital —murmuró Sophia sintiendo lágrimas formarse en sus ojos—. Un par más no importaban.

Hally soltó un jadeo al escuchar aquello. Sophia nunca había mensionado tener cicatrices de su tiempo en el hospital. Le contó sobre los rasguños que ella misma se provocaba mientras dormía, pero no creía que esos fueran a dejar cicatriz. En sus crisis, la azabache mensionaba baños en tinas de hielo y terapias de electroshock, pero esos tampoco dejaban heridas físicas...

—¿Por qué no te detuviste? —preguntó la pelirroja con un hilo de voz, unos minutos después— ¿Por qué seguiste avanzando con nosotros después de eso?

—Porque sólo los retrasaría, y si me quedaba sin explicarles iban a pensar que soy una cobarde.

—¡Claro, porque es mejor morir a que los demás pienses que eres cobarde! —exclamó Hally entre lágrimas— ¿Que no eras tú la que decía que le valía una mierda lo que los demás pensaran de ti?

—¿Y qué no eras tú la que fantaseaba con el día que Harry y tú volvieran a vivir justos como hermanos? ¿Por qué mierda no te fuiste con él?

—Dumbledore...

—¡Me vale Dumbledore! —gritó Sophia perdiendo los estribos— ¡Y a ti también debió haberte valido! Él es el director de la escuela, pero no por eso tiene derecho a decidir sobre sus vidas.

—Pero los Dursley no nos querrían a ambos...

—Eso no lo sabes. Y aun si no los recibían, podían haberse quedado con los Tonks, o en el orfanato. Además, ya que Dumbledore es tan entrometido, bien hubiera podido hablar con los Dursley pata que te aceptaran, así como convenció a las monjas de recibirte.

—No deberías hablar así de él...

Sophia casi se cae de la moto al escuchar aquello. ¿Hally Potter, su mejor amiga y compañera de bromas, pidiéndole que respetara al director de la escuela?

—Tú no hables así de él —espetó Sophia con el ceño fruncido—. Parece como si defendieras a tu dios de una blasfemia o algo así.

Hally se quedó callada, pero era obvio que algo la había molestado, lo cual preocupó a Sophia.

—Hally, Dumbledore es solo un hombre. Es un mago muy poderoso, pero no es más que un simple hombre mortal. El sol no sale de su trasero, Potter, despierta.

—No digo que sea un dios, pero él nos ha ayudado mucho.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A qué? A guiarles el camino hacia Voldemort?

—¡Él nos dio la capa de papá!

—¡Porque quería que la utilizaran para llegar a la piedra y enfrentar a Voldemort! Hally, tu padre murió hace más de diez años, ¿no crees que es demasiado tiempo para que Dumbledore les regresara el único objeto que queda de él? ¿Por qué no hacerlo hace diez años, o nueve, u ocho? ¿Por qué no enviarla con Hagrid, o darcelas a início del año?

—Dumbledore quería ayudarnos. Él sabía que la necesitaríamos...

—¡No la hubieran necesitado si él se hubiera encargado del problema desde el principio! Si sabía que la necesitarían, es porque sabía lo que pasaría. ¡Incluso Snape lo sabía! Si es el mago más poderoso, ¿por qué no se encarga él de Voldemort? Y aún si tuviera alguna estúpida razón hippie de no violencia, pudo haber llamado a los aurores para que se hicieran cargo, o alemos a los profesores, ¡no a un grupo de niños de once años!

Durante el resto del viaje, ninguna volvió a hablar, aunque Sophia esperaba que Hally entrara en razón. No podían agradecerle a Dumbledore por haber puesto sus vidas en peligro. No era sano adorar a una persona al punto de justificar sus errores como actos de buena voluntad, y Sophia se iba a encargar de que convencer a Hally, Harry y a quien fuera necesario.

Dentro de poco llegaron a Little Whinging, y casi de inmediato localizaron la casa de los Dursley. Aprovecharon que pasaba un camión para bajar la moto, hasta que quedó al nivel de la ventana de Harry, la cual estaba asegurada con barrotes.

—Bastardos —murmuró Sophia—. Hally, sostén el manubrio.

Hally tomó el manubrio en cuanto Sophia lo soltó. La azabache se paró sobre el asiento de la moto y se inclinó hacia la ventana. Pasó su mano entre los barrotes y dio unos golpecitos al vidrio, segura de que Harry escucharía.

—¿Q-qué pasa? ¡¿Sophia?!

—Cállate o despertarás al zoológico —murmuró Sophia al ver el rostro de Harry a través del vidrio.

—¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—E-eso no importa ahora —dijo nerviosa al recordar cómo iba vestida—. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

—¡Merlín!

Ambos se giraron al escuchar a Hally gritar,pero antes de que pudieran preguntar la razón, vieron un automóvil volando torpemente hacia ellos. Hally tuvo que mover la moto hacia adelante, haciendo que Sophia se tambaleara y tuviera que saltar y aferrarse a los barrotes para no caer al vacío.

—¿Sophia? ¿Hally? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ron, Fred y George conducían el auto volador, el cual se mantenía flotando a unos centímetros de la moto.

—¡¿Me van a ayudar o no?! —preguntó Sophia sintiendo sus manos resbalar.

—George, toma el volante y acercanos un poco más —dijo Fred antes de quitar a Ron del camino, abrió la puerta y se inclinó hacia Sophia—. Venga, muñeca, no mires abajo, ¿okay?

—Sólo date prisa —murmuró la azabache cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sintió la mano de Fred rodearle la cintura y tratar de buscar una posición adecuada para sujetarla. Una brisa helada le causó escalofríos, lo cual le pareció divertido a Fred, quien rió ligeramente antes de afirmar su agarre sobre ella.

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres, te sueltas. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Sophia se soltó de los barrotes y usó sus pues para impulsarse hacia atrás. Fred la jaló con fuerza y ambos cayeron en el asiento del copiloto del auto. Casi de inmediato Sophia se puso de pie y se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Traen algo para los barrotes?

—Acabo de arriesgar mi vida por ella, ¿y pregunta si podemos ayudar también a Harry? —murmuró Fred irritado.

—Auch, directo en la friendzone.

—Cierra la boca antes de que te la cosa, Georgie.

Mientras los gemelos se encargaban de los barrotes, Ron les explicó que su padre le habló sobre la advertencia que el ministerio le envió a Harry por usar magia siendo menor de edad. Luego Harry les contó sobre el elfo que lo metió en ese lío y que además estuvo interceptando su correo. Sophia pensó en lo injusto que era, ya que ella sí había hecho magia en Malfoy Manor y no había recibido ninguna nota, pero cuando quiso contárselos, Harry dijo algo que la dejó helada.

—¿Dijiste Dobby?

Harry asintió, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, los gemelos quitaron los barrotes. Enseguida, George, se metió para sacar las cosas de Harry de la alacena, mientras Sophia se metió para ayudar a Harry con Hedwig mientras él empacaba algo de ropa.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó Sophia abriendo la jaula—. Anda, Áyax te está esperando con los Weasley.

Una vez Hedwig emprendió el vuelo, Sophia le pasó la jaula a Ron y fue con Harry a ayudarlo, pero la mirada atónita del azabache sobre ella la detuvo.

—¿Por qué...?

—Fue mi plan de escape de Malfoy Manor —respondió Sophia enseguida, abrazándose a sí misma. Por alguna razón le apenaba que Harry la viera así.

Sophia pensó que Harry la presionaría para que le contara lo que pasó, pero en lugar de eso, el ojiverde asintió, tomó uno de los abrigos de su maleta y se lo colocó a Sophia.

—Hace frío afuera —murmuro mientras la ayudaba a ponérselo. Sophia se quedó quieta mientras Harry le acomodaba el abrigo y le subía la cremallera hasta unos centímetros por debajo del cuello, antes de colocarle también el gorro—. Lo cortaste...

—En la guerra se hacen sacrificios —murmuró Sophia sabiendo que se refería a su cabello. Miró a Harry, cuyo rostro estaba a unos centímetros del suyo, y un flash de Draco esperándola para bajar las escaleras pasó por su mente, causándole un malestar en la boca del estómago—. Harry...

—¿Terminaste con la maleta, Harry? —preguntó Fred desde el auto, haciendo que se separaran casi de inmediato.

Harry cerró la maleta y se la pasó a Ron. En ese momento, George entró con el baúl y la escoba, y entre los dos los subieron al auto, antes de que Harry se girara de nuevo hacia Sophia

—¿Y esa moto?

—Se los explico luego.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry antes de extender su mano hacia ella—. Ven, antes de que los Dursley despierten.

Sophia suspiró y dudó antes de tomar la mano de Harry, quien la ayudó a subir al marcó de la ventana.

—¿No prefieren subir al auto? —preguntó Ron, pero Sophia se negó.

—No pasaré el resto de la noche encerrada con una bola de chicos sudorosos y malolientes —respondió Sophia sonriendo de lado, haciendo que los cuatro chicos presentes resoplaran.

Fred retrocedió el auto y, siguiendo indicaciones de Sophia, Hally hizo retroceder la moto, hasta quedar frente a la azabache, quien saltó sobre el asiento de atrás. Ambas maniobraron con la escoba y la maleta hasta que la azabache volvió a quedar al frente.

—Algún día tendrás que dejarme montar esa belleza, muñeca —dijo Fred volviendo a colocar el auto frente a la ventana para que Harry pudiera subir.

—En tus sueños, Weasley.

En eso, los Dursley irrumpieron en la habitación de Harry y trataron de evitar que se fuera, pero por fortuna, Harry logró salir a tiempo, causando de paso que Vernon cayera de la ventana y aterrizara sobre el jardín. Antes de acelerar, Sophia miró por ultima vez hacia la ventana, en donde Petunia Dursley miraba atónita a Hally, mientras Dudley miraba el auto con la boca abierta.

Sophia sujetó el manubrio con fuerza y aceleró, siguiendo al auto, mientras se preguntaba si los Dursley sí quiera sabían de la existencia de Hally, y esa excusa de que ellos no la querían ahí no era más que una mentira de Dumbledore.

—¿Pero por qué? —murmuró, segura que el ruido del motor impedía que Hally la escuchara— ¿Por qué no quieres que vivan en el mismo lugar?

 ** _No tengo nada en contra de la sexualidad o apariencia de nadie. Es más, a mí llegaron a llamarme de esa manera varias veces solo por la forma en la que me visto. Esto solo lo escribí para mostrar la imagen que la gente del pueblo tiene de Sophia._**

 ** _Bye_**


	8. Llegada a la Madriguera

Sophia no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaron volando, pero sentía que en cualquier momento caería muerta. Los ojos le ardían del sueño, le dolía la cabeza, el estómago le gruñía y el corsé no la dejaba respirar bien. Hally tenía que sacudirla cada cinco minutos para que no se quedara dormida, y un par de veces estuvieron a punto de chocar con el auto de los chicos.

Siguió conduciendo con la vista al frente, pero podía sentir las miradas de los chicos en el auto sobre ella, en especial la de Harry. Quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa Weasley y dormir un rato, pero sabía que, en cuanto pisaran tierra, todos le exigirían una explicación. Y no estaba de ánimos para recordar su platica con Lucius, la falsedad de Draco y mucho menos su huida de la mansión.

—¡Empieza a descender, Soph! —gritó Fred— ¡¿Puedes ver la casa?!

—¡Sí! —respondió la azabache al ver la única casa que había en el área.

No le puso mucho cuidado a la casa, sino al suelo en donde se suponía que tenía que aterrizar. No tenía idea de cómo lo haría. No recordaba cómo Draxler lo hizo cuando llegaron a Rickman, y no creía que ninguno de los chicos supiera como. Pensó en llamar a Draxler, pero su presencia sólo haría más difícil la explicación que le daría a los demás.

Empujó el manubrio hacia adelante, haciendo que la moto descendiera. Observó cómo Fred bajó la velocidad e hizo que el auto tocara el suelo com cuidado, y decidió imitarlo. Bajó la moto lo más que pudo antes de enderezarla. Fue bajando poco a poco, pero cuando una de las llantas tocó el suelo, su mano hizo girar el freno, por lo que la motocicleta paró de súbito y se quedó quieta sobre el suelo.

—Brillante —murmuró George acercándose a ellas—. ¿La compraste con todo y el hechizo de equilibrio o se lo pusiste tú?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Sophia mientras Fred la ayudaba a bajar.

—El hechizo de equilibrio —repitió Fred en lugar de su hermano—. No te ofendas, muñeca, pero un duende como tú jamás habría sido capaz de conducir este monstruo sin un hechizo de equilibrio descente.

—También tiene hechizos amortiguadores —murmuró George ayudando a bajar a Hally—. Y creo que unos silenciadores y calefactores también.

—Se los habrá puesto el antiguo dueño —murmuró Sophia tomando su maleta y escoba.

—Sólo si la compraste unas horas antes, muñeca. Por lo menos el de equilibrio no tiene más de un día. Los otros son más antiguos.

—¿Se los habrá puesto tu hombre? —preguntó Hally asombrada— Yo ni siquiera lo vi. ¡En verdad es rápido con la varita!

—¡Hally!

—¿Su qué? —preguntó Harry sin creérselo.

—¡Su hombre! —respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa malvada— El que estaba con ella cuando me encontraron. Ya sabes, Soph, el que dijo que te protegería de cualquier... ¡Hey!

—¡No es mi hombre! —exclamó Sophia con las mejillas rojas, mientras Hally se quitaba la tierra del cabello.

-¿Entonces quién es? ¿El novio? -preguntó Fred con tono sombrío señalando el vestido de Sophia.

-No, ese se quedó en Malfoy Manor -respondió Sophia enojada, haciendo palidecer al pelirrojo frente a ella.

-¿Q-qué...?

-Eh, Freddy, creo que mejor entramos antes de que nuestra señora madre despierte -intervino George tomando a su hermano del brazo.

Fred suspiró antes de quitarle la maleta a Sophia de las manos y caminar a la casa junto a George, que llevaba la escoba.

-Luego les cuento -murmuró Sophia al captar la miras a de Harry, que estaba igual de pálido que Fred.

Sophia sacó su varita y le lanzó el hechizo encogedor a la moto, la recogió y siguió a los gemelos hacia la casa.

-Esto se está poniendo bueno -murmuró Hally antes de seguir a sus amigos adentro.

La casa de los Weasley era la más extraña y genial que Sophia había visto. Parecía como si varias casas de una planta hubieran sido apiladas una encima de la otra, y la única forma en que se mantenía en pie era por magia. El terreno era grande, y así como con los Tonks, había mucho terreno entre las casas de la zona. A un costado había un corral con algunas gallinas, y a unos metros, un letrero que decía "La Madriguera".

Fred abrió la puerta de madera con cuidado y les indicó que pasaran sin hacer ruido. Por dentro, la casa era aún más genial que por fuera. Era pequeña, pero acogedora. Desde la entrada se podía ver la cocina, en donde habían platos lavándose solos y una cuchara revolviendo algo que se cocinaba en una olla sobre la estufa. Sobre la chimenea había una cuerda con calcetines, a los que le daba vuelta de vez en cuando para que terminaran de secarse. En uno de los sillones habían un par de agujas tejiendo un suéter de lana, y sobre la pared, un reloj que en lugar de manecillas tenía varias cucharas con la fotografía de cada uno de los Weasley en ellas.

Cuando George, que fue el último en entrar, cerró la puerta, su cuchara, la de Rin y la de Fred se movieron, y Sophia se dio cuenta de que en el reloj no había números, sino que estaba dividido en lugares: casa, trabajo, escuela, y peligro de muerte. Las manecillas de los tres recién llegados pasaron de "peligro de muerte" a "casa", lo que le dio una idea a la azabache de lo que le pasaría a sus amigos si su madre se daba cuenta de lo que hicieron.

-¿Crees que esta bien si tomamos uno de estos? -preguntó George tomando uno de los panes que había sobre la mesa.

-Sí, no creo que lo note -respondió Fred tomando otro, el cual partió a la mitad antes de entregarle un trozo a Sophia y otro a Hally.

Ron tomó otro pan y le dio la mitad a Harry, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera empezar a comer, un grito se escuchó desde las escaleras, causando que los tres Weasley se pusieran pálidos y temblorosos.

-¡Camas vacías! ¡Ninguna nota! -gritó una mujer pelirroja y rellena, mientras bajaba las escaleras hecha una furia- ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¡Pudieron haber muerto! ¡Pudieron haberlos visto!

-Pero mamá...

-¡Teníamos que ayudarlo!

-¿Ayudar a...? Oh, Merlín -murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sophia y los mellizos-. ¡Oh, Harry y Hally! Qué bueno que llegaron a salvo. ¿Y tú, cariño?

-Ella es Sophia, mamá -aclaró Fred poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la azabache-. Ella no estaba en la estación, ¿recuerdas?

La señora Weasley miró a Fred atónita, antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia Sophia y dejar salir un gemido de asombro. La señora miró a la azabache de arriba abajo, y Sophia pensó que le diría algo por la ropa que traía puesta. Tal vez sería como esas puritanas sangre pura que se habían escandalizado por su pequeño show de anoche.

-N-no lo puedo creer... -murmuró la señora Weasley cubriéndose la boca con las manos- Han pasado miles de años... Mis padres, los padres de mis padres y sus padres antes que ellos, todos soñaron con conocer a la Nædàr... ¡GINNY TRAE LA CÁMARA DE TU PADRE!

-¡Mamá!

Sophia sonrió aliviada al ver que la señora Weasley no la miraba por su ropa, pero la incomodó un poco cuando mencionó lo de la Nædàr. Sin embargo, prefería que la vieran como la Nædàr que como la hija de un par de mortífagos.

Unos segundos después bajó una pequeña de cabello naranja sosteniendo una cámara antigua. La señora Weasley apartó a Fred y rodeó los hombros de Sophia con su brazo, antes de sonreírle a la cámara. Sophia parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír también. No quería hacer sentir mal a la mujer que los había recibido en su casa.

-Disculpa a mamá -murmuró Fred mientras su madre se acercaba a Ginny-. Conocer a la Nædàr ha sido el sueño de la familia Prewett por generaciones.

-¿Dijiste Nædàr? -preguntó Ginny antes de correr hacia ellos emocionada- ¿Mami, me tomas una a mí?

Antes de que Sophia lo supiera, la señora Weasley ya le había tomado la foto a ambas.

-En cuanto Errol llegue, enviaremos a revelar el rollo...

-¡Mamá! -exclamó Fred, ganándose la atención de su madre- ¿Sí recuerdas que Sophia es una visita y no una atracción, cierto?

-¡P-pero por supuesto que sí! -exclamó la señora Weasley con las mejillas rojas, antes de dirigirse a Sophia- Oh, cariño, lo siento. En el mágico no hay persona que no conozca las leyendas que se cuentan de los Nædàr y creo que me dejé llevar un poco...

-No pasa nada, señora Weasley -respondió Sophia poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, haciendo reír a los gemelos y a Hally.

-Yo también lo siento -dijo Ginny también sonrojada.

-¿Y no vas a disculparte con Harry y Hally por ignorarlos, mamá? -siguió Fred con malicia.

La señora Weasley se giro de inmediato y se disculpó con los mellizos, pero Ginny los miró aterrada antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¿Hicimos algo malo? -preguntó Harry confundido.

-Sólo está loca por tí -respondió Rin sin darle importancia, aunque por alguna razón, el comentario enojó a Sophia-. Se la pasa hablando de ti todo el...

-¡Alto ahí, Ronald Weasley! -exclamó su madre enojada de nuevo- Aún no me han explicado cómo se les ocurrió ir volando hasta Surrey a media noche, solos y sin permiso.

-¡Teníamos que ayudarlo! -exclamó Ron mientras los gemelos asentían- ¡Habían puesto barrotes en su ventana!

-Pues a ti también te pondré barrotes en tu ventana...

-Disculpe, señora Weasley -murmuró Sophia poniendo los ojos de cachorro que nunca fallaban-. Ron, Fred y George sólo querían ayudarnos... Los muggles con los que vive Harry son muy malos y si los chicos no hubieran estado ahí, no habríamos podido rescatar a Harry.

-No tienes por qué defenderlos, cariño -dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo, antes de suspirar y mirar a sus hijos-. Ustedes, suban las cosas de Sophia a la habitación de Ginny y las de Harry a la de Ron. Hally, tus cosas ya están arriba. Sophia, cariño, tú ven conmigo.

Todos subieron las escaleras, pero Sophia y la señora Weasley se quedaron en el segundo descanso, mientras los demás siguieron subiendo. La señora Weasley abrió la única puerta que había en ese piso, la cual resultó ser un baño. Abrió un pequeño armario y sacó unas toallas y un bote de crema, y guió a Sophia hacia el lavamanos.

-Vamos a quitarte todo esto -dijo antes de mojar una esquina de la toalla y pasársela en el rostro a Sophia-. Ron me contó que estabas con los Malfoy. Vaya tutores que pretenden ser, poniéndole tanto maquillaje a una niña tan pequeña... -siguió frotando con cuidado la toalla, antes de tomar la crema y esparcir un poco sobre el rostro de Sophia- Esto servirá para que tu piel no se dañe.

La señora Weasley terminó de aplicar la crema y puso la toalla en el cesto de ropa sucia, volvió a guardar la crema y guió a Sophia a la habitación de Ginny.

-Puedes cambiarte de ropa y descansar un rato. En unos minutos estará listo el desayuno. Y de nuevo, ciento mucho la forma en que reaccioné...

—Yo también ciento la forma en que llegué señora Weasley —murmuró Sophia siguiendo con su acto de hacerse la buena—. No fue mi intención...

—Ya te dije que no te disculpes, cielo...

La habitación de Ginny era muy bonita. Las paredes eran de color lila, y habían varios posters de las arpías de Hollyhead y de las Brujas de Macbeth, la banda favorita de Dora. La cama individual de Ginny tenía sábanas lila y varios peluches, y junto a ella habían dos colchas en el suelo. Más lejos había un escritorio con un pequeño cofre y algunos dibujos.

-Así que eres fan de las arpías -murmuró Hally viendo los posters-. Yo no tengo un equipo predilecto, pero me gusta mucho cómo juegan ellas.

-No son malas -dijo Sophia entrando a la habitación-, pero no se comparan al Pr...

-Pride of Portree -la interrumpió Ginny sonriendo-. Lo sé. Sé todo sobre ti. Eres la Cazadora estrella del equipo de Gryffindor.

-¡Oye!

-Bueno, eso no puedo negarlo -dijo Sophia con suficiencia, ignorando las protestas de Hally-. Digo, fui la cazadora que mas puntos marcó el año pasado...

-Y la que más puntos perdió también -murmuró Hally restándole importancia-. Que por responderle a un profesor, por no entregar los deberes, por correr en los pasillos, por retar a duelo a tus compañeros, por hacer explotar los calderos de tus compañeros...

-Parkinson no es mi compañera -se defendió Sophia cruzando los brazos-. Además, no se porqué se enojó tanto. Pienso que se ve mucho mejor sin cejas.

Ginny soltó una carcajada al escuchar aquello. Parecía una chica muy alegre y confiada, aún con su faceta "fangirl".

-Lamento privarlas de mi presencia, plebeyas, pero debo ir a quitarme este estúpido vestido -dijo sacando un juego de ropa de su maleta.

-¡Espera! -exclamó Hally tomándola del brazo- Quiero ver una vez más el vestido, ¿sí?

Sophia rodó los ojos, pero aún así se quitó el suéter de Harry, dejando que ambas pelirrojas vieran el vestido completo.

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo Hally señalando a su pecho.

-¿Qué, esto? -preguntó Sophia presionando la palma de su mano contra la copa del sostén, haciendo que esta se hundiera contra su pecho. Luego retiró su mano y la copa volvió a su lugar- Es un sostén. Druella me obligó a usarlos desde que llegue.

-¿Druella?

-Ya te dije que se los explicaré luego, Potter.

-Bien, pero no dejes que Harry te vea así o se le saldrán los ojos.

-Él ya me vio así, tonta -dijo Sophia rodando los ojos-. Fue él quien me puso el abrigo, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, sí -sonrió Hally-. Mi hermanito cuida muy bien de lo que es suyo.

-Idiota -murmuró la azabache antes de salir hacia el baño.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? -murmuró Ginny confundida.

-¿Con qué? -preguntó Hally revisando sus cosas sobre su colchón.

-Con que Har... Con que tu hermano cuida de lo que es suyo.

-Oh, es que Harry está enamorado de Sophia, y ella de él.

-¿A-ha, sí?

-Síp. Creo que Harry lleva más tiempo enamorado, y Sophia quizás ni se ha dado cuenta. Los dos son muy inocentes en ese tema, pero no son estúpidos, mira que ya hasta se besaron y todo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, dos días después de Navidad, en la torre de Astronomía. Aunque todavía no se han vuelto novios, pero creo que lo harán pronto -siguió Hally mientras escogía qué camisa ponerse-. Sólo espero que Soph no le rompa el corazón a Harry. ¿Has oído eso que dicen que siempre hay uno que ama más que el otro? Dicen que normalmente es la chica, pero en este caso, creo que es Harry el que la quiere más. Además, ella tiene más pretendientes. Tiene un admirador secreto, un chico de Ravenclaw que siempre la está mirando, y hasta el tonto de Malfoy suspira por ella...

Un fuerte golpe interrumpió el monólogo de Hally. Ginny había salido corriendo, azotando la puerta tras ella. Hally se quedó pensando por un momento, hasta que una extraña idea cruzó por su mente.

-Soy una boca floja.

 _Siento que me quedo ñeh, pero lo mejor se viene en el siguiente capítulo y cuando digo lo mejor, me refiero a celos, regaños, revelaciones y más celos y por cierto, no esperen que Ginny siga igual de contenta hacia Sophia_


	9. Discusiones Sin Sentido

A Sophia le costó diez minutos quitarse el dichoso corsé. Como ahora estaba pegado al sostén, tenía que quitar el broche antes de quitar los cordones, los cuales se habían hecho nudo. Al final, la azabache optó por cortarlo todo con unas tijeras que encontró en el gabinete del baño.

Pensó en darse un baño, pero recordó que la señora Weasley dijo que el desayuno estaría listo pronto, así que simplemente se cambió de ropa interior, antes de colocarse una camisa de The Beatles y unos pantalones con agujeros en las piernas.

Se quitó el trapo con el que se había amarrado el cabello, y un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió. La noche anterior había estado tan cegada por la ira, que no pensó en los efectos que traerían sus acciones. En aquel momento, con las tijeras en mano, sólo había pensado en verse lo más "vulgar" posible. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar que eso significaba renunciar a su largo cabello que tanto había cuidado la tía Andrómeda.

—Pero como Hugo el Engreído dijo: No hay victoria sin sacrificio —murmuró recordando una de las pocas clases de historia de la magia, antes de revolverse el cabello, que ahora apenas y le llegaba a los hombros.

Sonrió al ver a Áyax llegar al terreno de los Weasley por la ventana del baño, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio que, en lugar de irla a buscar, su búho se fue hacia uno de los árboles, en donde descansaban Hedwig y Honey. Su búho era un descarado malagradecido.

Cuando bajó a tomar el desayuno, los gemelos ya estaban en la mesa molestando a Percy, quien ya estaba bañado y peinado.

—Nosotros no hemos dormido desde anoche —dijo Fred en voz alta—, pero Perce...

—¡Son las siete de la mañana! —exclamó George— ¿Quién se baña tan temprano?

—¡Dejen en paz a su hermano! —exclamó la señora Weasley golpeándolos con un trapo de cocina— Y ya que tienen tantas energías, vengan y ayúdenme a servir.

Ambos rodaron los ojos, pero aún así fueron con la señora Weasley. Sophia tomó asiento frente a la silla de Fred, y unos minutos después bajaron Hally, Harry y Ron. Los mellizos se sentaron uno a casa lado de Sophia y Ron junto a Harry.

—¡Ginny, el desayuno! —gritó la señora Weasley poniendo dándole su plato a Percy.

Fred y George llegaron e hicieron como que se les caían los platos, sacándole un grito a la señora Weasley. Ambos pusieron los platos en la mesa y George se los pasó a Harry y Hally, mientras Fred puso el de Sophia.

A la azabache se le revolvió el estómago cuando vio que eran huevos, salchichas fritas y tostada. Las palabras de Draxler la noche anterior se reprodujeron en su mente. La carne la sacan de los animales. Animales como Pepper, el gallo al que tanto cariño le había tomado, o incluso Áyax, su hermoso y coqueto búho.

No quería comerse las salchichas, pero sabía que los Weasley no eran millonarios, y que se esforzaban por la comida, y ella no iba a desperdiciar lo que le ofrecían. Así pues, con su mano temblorosa tomó el tenedor y empezó a comer lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando los ojos cada vez que se metía a la boca un trozo de salchicha.

Ya iba a la mitad de su plato cuando Ginny bajó. Sus ojos estaban inchados y su rostro enrojecido, como si hubiera estado llorando. Sophia se preguntó qué le habrá pasado, si cuando salió de su cuarto estaba tan contenta. Miró a Hally pidiendo una explicación, pero la pelirroja parecía muy concentrada en su plato.

Sophia suspiró y pasó sus manos por su cabello, y el sentimiento de tristeza regresó al sentirlo tan corto.

—Tonta —murmuró tratando de acomodar los mechones más cortos tras sus orejas, pero éstos seguían regresando a estorbarle la vista.

—¿Por qué no pruebas una diadema? —dijo Harry sonriendo ante el dilema de su amiga.

—Porque no tengo una —respondió Sophia antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del azabache—. ¿Me compras una cuando vayamos a Diagon Alley? —preguntó haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Harry sonrió un poco sonrojado, mientras Hally miraba nerviosa entre ellos y Ginny, quien comía su desayuno con la cabeza gacha. Junto a ella, Fred apretaba su tenedor con fuerza, mientras George ponía una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —murmuró Fred soltando el tenedor.

—¿Qué dijiste, Freddie? —preguntó Hally mirándolo mal.

—Que creo que voy a reventar —dijo esta vez en voz alta, antes de ponerse de pie—. Creo que me iré a la cama y...

—Alto ahí, Fred Weasley —lo detuvo su madre—. Si te pasaste la noche vagando por ahí es culpa tuya. Ahora, tú, George y Ron, quiero que vayan a desgnomizar el jardín.

La señora Weasley sacó un libro de un tal Gilderoy Lockhart, el nombre más estúpido que Sophia haya oído antes. Casi toda la portas a la ocupaba la fotografía de un tipo rubio de ojos azules con cara de idiota, que les guiñaba el ojo a todos.

—Es igual de vanidoso que tú, Soph —dijo Hally riéndose—. ¿Estarán emparentados?

—Lo dudo, la mitad de mi familia está muerta y la otra mitad en la cárcel, además, no creo que ningún Black se vea tan ridículo —respondió la azabache haciendo una mueca de asco.

Sophia y los mellizos se ofrecieron a ayudar a Fred, George y Ron en su tarea del jardín, pero mientras salían, se escuchó un ruido, como el que hace una chimenea cuando se enciende. Los Weasleys corrieron hacia la chimenea, de donde salió un hombre alto y pelirrojo, quien Sophia dedujo era el señor Weasley. La azabache pensó en ir a saludarlo, cuando un par de figuras aparecieron detrás de él...

—¡SOPHIA ALGHIEBA MELANIA BLACK SINCLAIR!

—Mierda...

—¿CÓMO PUDISTE ESCAPARTE DE ESA MANERA!

—Yo...

—¡A MITAD DE LA NOCHE!

—Es que...

—¡SOLA Y SIN DECIRLE A NADIE A DÓNDE IBAS!

—Pero yo...

—¡UNA SIMPLE NOTA...!

—Ya, ya, Dromeda, ¿qué tal si te calmas y dejas que la niña nos explique lo que pasó?

Sophia miró agradecida a tío Ted, pero éste tenía una expresión seria que la azabache jamás había visto en él.

—N-no se queden aquí —dijo la señora Weasley señalando al sofá—. Por favor, tomen asiento, ¿gustan un poco de té?

—No gracias, Molly —dijo el tío Ted con amabilidad, mientras su esposa mantenía su furiosa mirada sobre su sobrina—. Les ofrezco una disculpa a ambos por la intromisión.

—No te disculpes, Ted —dijo la señora Weasley antes de darle un codazo a su esposo, quien se había quedado mirando a Sophia con la boca semi abierta—. ¡Arthur !

—Por la tanga de Merlín...

Los gemelos estallaron de risa ante el balbuceo de su padre, mientras éste se acercaba y le extendía la mano a Sophia.

—En versado es un honor ser el Weasley al que le tocara ver éste día...

Sophia sonrió un poco incómoda ante las palabras del señor Weasley, quien siguió hablando de lo honrado que estaba al conocerla y de que el sueño de varias generaciones de Weasleys era conocer a la Nædàr. Ya hasta se había olvidado del problema en el que se había metido, hasta que la tía Andrómeda se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que el señor Weasley la soltara.

—Los dejaremos solos —dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo, antes de mirar a sus hijos y echarlos al patio.

—No estás en problemas...

—Estás en serios problemas...

Sophia sonrió cuando sus tíos hablaron al unísono, pero una mirada de la tía Andrómeda hizo que se borrara en seguida.

—Dromeda —suspiró el tío Ted mirando a su esposa—. Dijimos que–

—No me importa lo que dijimos —lo interrumpió tía Andrómeda con la mirada dia en Sophia—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te pudo haber pasado andando sola en medio de la noche? ¿O de lo que pudieron haberte hecho los Malfoy si te atrapaban luego del espectáculo de anoche?

—Yo... Espera, ¿como se enteraron de eso?

—Para esta hora, todo el mundo mágico lo sabe —respondió el tío Ted mirando hacia una de las ventanas—. En la gala estaba Rita Skeeter, una famosa columnista del Profeta.

—¿Eso es todo lo que planeas decir? —inquirió tía Andrómeda— ¿No piensas explicar por qué hiciste algo tan imprudente y que sabías que te causaría tantos problemas?

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —espetó Sophia harta de tanto reproche— ¿Sentarme y fingir ser una señorita mientras me obligaban a comprometerme con un mocoso engreído hijo de papi? Sobre mi cadáver iba a dejar que me hicieran eso. Además, tú eres la menos indicada para reprocharme algo.

—No te atrevas a usar eso contra mí, jovencita.

—¿Por qué no? Tú también huiste porque no querías que te comprometieran.

—Sí, pero yo ya era mayor de edad cuando lo hice. ¡Tú tienes doce años!

—Corrección, tengo once, y la edad es lo de menos. ¡Ellos querían convertirme en un juguete para su hijo y robarme el dinero y poder de los Black, y no les importó mi edad! ¡Yo no iba a esperar hasta que me acorralaran para huir!

—No digo que debiste dejarlos, pero tampoco debiste enfrentarlos. Debiste habernos escrito, o a Dumbledo–

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué iban a hacer ustedes, si por su culpa tuve que ir ahí en primer lugar? —escupió Sophia cerrando los puños con fuerza— ¿Y qué iba a hacer Dumbledore? Probablemente me habría dado una palmada en el hombro y habría dicho algo estúpido como que debo enfrentar mi destino con valor.

—Nosotros sólo nos preocupamos por ti, Sophia —dijo tío Ted luego de un momento en silencio—. Lo hemos hecho desde que llegaste a nuestro hogar–

—Desde que tengo un año de vida, ningún adulto me ha servido de nada —lo interrumpió Sophia mirando a la nada—. Sé que ustedes me dejaron vivir en su casa por casi dos años, y que me ayudaron a no parecer un fenómeno, pero ustedes no evitaron que Dumbledore me llevara al orfanato, ni que las monjas me llevaran al manicomio, no evitaron que me inyectaran líquidos que me quemaban por dentro, ni que me dieran drogas ilegales, ni los golpes cada vez que no comía, o la tina llena de cubos que hielo o las terapias o los gritos o...

Tío Ted tuvo que sacudirla para sacarla del trance en el que se hayaba, y le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas del rostro.

—No es justo que nos culpes por algo de lo que no teníamos conocimiento —murmuró tía Andrómeda limpiando sus propias lagrimas—, cuando nosotros aún no nos hacíamos cargo de ti...

—¿Entonces crees que deba culparte por la vez que casi me matan en el bosque prohibido? ¿O cuando Voldemort estuvo a punto de asfixiarme luego de haberme envenenado, quemado y cortado?

—Sophia...

—Yo no los culpo por nada de eso —aclaró la azabache suspirando—. Pero tampoco me pidan que confíe en que un adulto resolverá mis problemas cuando son los mismos adultos los que los causan.

Los tres guardaron silencio un buen rato, tía Andrómeda llorando calladamente, tío Ted pensando, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y Sophia mirando sus manos, recordando cómo se veían cuando aún tenía aquel veneno en su organismo.

—Creo que les avisaré a los demás que estás bien —suspiró tío Ted poniéndose de pie.

—¿Los demás? —preguntó Sophia confundida.

—Albus, Dora, Alastor, Kingsley y–

—Y nadie más —se apresuró a decir tía Andrómeda sujetando con demasiada fuerza el pañuelo.

—Dromeda...

—He dicho que no, Ted. Él no tiene derecho...

—Sí que lo tiene. _Ella_ misma se lo otorgó, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Pero él renunció! Ted, él mismo renunció a ese derecho hace más de diez años.

—¿De quién hablan?

Ambos voltearon a ver a Sophia asustados, como si acabaran de recordar que estaba allí. Tío Ted fue el primero en recobrarse, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo antes de caminar hacia la chimenea y sacar una pequeña bolsa de su túnica—. Un consejo: siempre carga una bolsa de polvos flu contigo.

Sophia quiso preguntarle a tía Andrómeda de quién hablaban, pero cuando la miró, ésta tenía una expresión de dolor y sorpresa en su rostro.

—Tu cabello...

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y por alguna tonta razón, sintió sus ojos arder al sentir lo corto que estaba ahora. Tía Andrómeda se sentó junto a ella y puso una mano sobre sus hombros. A lo lejos se oía la escandalosa risa de Dora.

—Quédate aquí, iré a hablar con los señores Weasley un momento. Ya vuelvo.

Tía Andrómeda se levantó y Sophia fijó su vista en la chimenea. El cuerpo del tío Ted cubría su vista casi por completo, aunque podía distinguir una parte del sombrero de Kingsley dentro de la chimenea. Ya antes sus tíos le habían hablado sobre la Red flu, pero nunca antes había podido ver cómo funcionaba.

Mirando de reojo la cocina, en donde tía Andrómeda y los señores Weasley le daban la espalda, caminó de puntillas hacia la chimenea, escondiéndose tras el sillón más cercano a sólo un par de metros. Justo en ese momento, tío Ted lanzó otro puñado de polvo y dijo una dirección, pero Sophia no alcanzó a entender por el ruido de las llamas..

—¿Ted?

Sophia dedujo qué se trataba de un hombre por su voz ronca y raposa, pero tío Ted se movió de nuevo, bloqueándole la vista.

—¿Remus?

Sophia se mordió la lengua para evitar reírse. Remus era uno de los primeros nombres que pensó para Áyax, ya que fue uno de los fundadores de Roma, quien junto a su hermano fue criado por una loba, lo cual había aumentado el interés de la azabache en ese nombre, aunque al final decidió que el nombre de un guerrero le quedaría mejor a su búho.

—¿La encontraron?

—Sí, está con los Weasley. Llegó en la madrugada.

Sophia trató de acercarse para escuchar mejor, pero el ruido de la madera ardiendo no la dejaba escuchar con claridad.

—Que bueno...

—Pero lo dices con una cara...

—¿No has leído El Profeta?

—Remus, ya te dije que ella no es...

Una de las ramas del fuego se reventó, impidiendo que Sophia escuchara el resto de la oración, pero lo que sí escuchó fue el drástico cambio de tono de su tío, quien pasó de estar tranquilo a tensarse de inmediato ante la pregunta del hombre de la chimenea. ¿Qué habría de malo con que leyera el periódico?

—... niña vestida así, Ted.

—Tuvo sus razones.

—Y frente a tanta gente.

—Sí, ¿de quién crees que lo sacó? —inquirió Ted con sarcasmo— Sé que _él_ era osado, pero _ella_ no se quedaba atrás.

—Espero que de ninguno.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

Sophia se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar el tono frío de su tío. No en balde llevaba tantos años casado cinco una Slytherin.

—No sería bueno que se pareciera a ellos, Ted, y lo sabes.

—Pues qué mala suerte que sea una mezcla de ambos, y qué triste que te expreses así de ellos.

—Tú sabes...

—Sí, sé lo que hicieron, pero también sé que fueron tus mejores amigos y estuvieron contigo siempre que los necesitabas. Pero lo que le hiciste a _ella_...

—Sabes por qué lo hice. Lydia me necesitaba...

—Casada o no, era la mujer que amabas, y faltaste a su última voluntad...

Hubo un largo silencio, y Sophia pensó que habían cerrado la conexión. Se asomó por un costado del sofá, y logró ver parte del rostro del hombre, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

—Lo sacó de _ella_ —murmuró como si estuviera en trance—. Vi las fotos... Sólo _ella_ podía moverse así...

El hombre levantó la vista, y antes de que Sophia pudiera volver a esconderse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. La chimenea estaba un poco lejos, y la imagen se disorsionaba por el humo y las llamas, por lo que Sophia no pudo ver bien su rostro, pero sus ojos ámbar se veían tan definidos como si los tuviera frente a ella. La azabache jadeó al ver la sorpresa mezclarse con nostalgia en los ojos del hombre, quien la miraba sin parpadear, como si no quisiera perderse de un segundo de la vista.

—Cerrar conexión —murmuró el hombre, quien jamás despegó su mirada de la de Sophia, y su rostro desapareció entre las llamas.

Sophia aprovechó que tío Ted volvió a hacer otra llamada, esta vez al ministerio de magia, y se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo hacia el sofá tener donde tía Andrómeda la había dejado.

Tía Andrómeda regresó unos minutos después, pero junto a ella pasaron corriendo Harry, Hally, Ron y los gemelos con la edición de ese día del Profeta en la mano.

—Tienes que ver esto, Soph —dijo Hally poniendo el periódico en la mesa de café de los Weasley.

Sofía casi se va de espaldas cuando vio una enorme foto mágica que la mostraba bailando mientras cantaba vestida de Madonna en medio del salón de Malfoy Manor, junto a un enorme encabezado que decía:

 **"SOPHIA BLACK MARCA EL RITMO DE LA ALTA SOCIEDAD"**

 _AN: Remus!!!_


	10. Aléjate De Black

**"SOPHIA BLACK MARCA EL RITMO DE LA ALTA SOCIEDAD"**

 _Hace una semana, su servidora, Rita Skeeter, recibió la invitación para una de las galas más especiales para el mundo mágico, ya que se celebraría la firma del contrato de compromiso entre el heredero de una de las familias más importantes de nuestra sociedad, el joven Draco Malfoy, y una de las figuras más importantes de nuestro mundo, quien es la heredera de dos de las familias más antiguas y puras conocidas, además de ser la última en portar sus apellidos, y que, por sobre todo, es la persona viva con más poder desde su predecesora, Morgana. Me refiero, por supuesto, a Sophia Black Sinclair, la niña prodigio, el milagro por el que el mundo mágico llevaba esperando por más de mil años, la Nædàr._

 _La fiesta que se llevó a cabo en la residencia de la familia del "novio", en Malfoy Manor, empezó como cualquier otra. Los invitados llegaron tomándose su tiempo, vestidos en las túnicas más exquisitas, las damas vistiendo las alhajas más finas. En el transcurso de una hora, todos los invitados estuvieron presentes, y llegó el momento de la feliz pareja para bajar._

 _El heredero Malfoy vestía una túnica negra de corte clásico, diseño exclusivo de Vera Heinrich, la cual resaltaba la prometedora figura del ya atractivo y bastante codiciado -a pesar de su edad-, Draco Malfoy. Y del brazo del joven Heredero, venía la estrella de la noche._

 _Yo, que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la joven en persona, admito que quedé impresionada ante la imagen frente mí. Ataviada con el típico vestido de compromiso, con unos cuantos adornos que le daban su toque único, la parte superior de su largo cabello hermosamente recogida, mientras la parte inferior caía libre sobre su delicada espalda, sus labios, párpados y mejillas maquillados ligeramente con un tono rosa tierno, dejando el resto de su blanca piel intacta. En pocas palabras, Sophia Black parecía un ángel._

 _En cuanto llegaron al final de la escalera, la pareja fue abordada por las figuras más importantes del mundo mágico, entre ellos el propio ministro de Magia, embajadores de todas partes del mundo, empresarios y deportistas famosos. Todos quedaron fascinados con la naturalidad y carácter de la Heredera Black Sinclair, quien fue prontamente retirada del centro de atención por el joven Malfoy para llevarla con personas más de su edad._

 _La noche pintaba para la perfección, hasta que la Nædàr desapareció del radar._

 _Los Malfoy intentaron mantener la discreción, pero luego de media hora sin noticias de la invitada de honor, el resto de los asistentes empezamos a preguntarnos si la ceremonia de las firmas se llevaría a cabo esa noche. Pregunta que no tardó en ser respondida, por la misma Sophia, y de una de las formas más escandalosas, originales y poco ortodoxas que se hayan visto en el mundo mágico._

 _Se acercaba la media noche, cuando la orquesta dejó de tocar. Todos los invitados degustando nuestra exquisita cena, fuimos interrumpidos por un ruido parecido al de tambores. En la cima de la escalera, se creó una nube de humo, entre la cual apareció la persona más importante de la noche, pero viéndose totalmente diferente a como se presentó al inicio de la velada._

 _De su hermoso vestido de compromiso sólo quedaba la falda, a la cual se le había cortado de forma dispareja, llegando ahora hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla. La parte superior de su delicado cuerpo era cubierta únicamente por un sostén y un corsé blancos, sobre los que descansaban varios collares de diferentes colores y tamaños. Su maquillaje suave había sido reemplazado por tonos fuertes, dándole una apariencia totalmente distinta a su rostro, y su largo y hermoso cabello había sido recortado bruscamente, estando ahora recogido con un trozo de tela verde. Sophia Black Sinclair había pasado de ser la viva imagen de la pureza, a parecer la vulgaridad encarnada en una misma noche._

 _Pero lo peor no fue su apariencia, ni la forma en que decidió reaparecer en el salón en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Lo que realmente causó el escándalo, fue el pequeño show con el que la Nædàr decidió "deleitarnos". La joven Heredera empezó a mover sus pequeñas caderas y delgada cintura como sólo las mujeres provocadoras saben hacerlo, mientras que, asistiéndose con un sonorus, empezó a entonar una canción cuya letra deja mucho que desear._

 _Sin querer ofender al lector, les dejaré algunos fragmentos de la dichosa letra:_

 _'I've been had'_

 _'You make me feel shiny and new'_

 _'Like a virgin'_

 _'Touched for the very first time'_

 _'Gonna give you all my love, boy'_

 _La canción, la cual es interpretada por una cantante muggle bastante vulgar y criticada incluso por los suyos, relata la experiencia de una joven al encontrar placer carnal desmedido en un hombre luego de haber pasado por varias otras parejas que no lograron satisfacerla._

 _En un primer momento, me dio la impresión de que el mensaje que la joven Sophia quería expresar era el de sentirse al fin completa con su futuro prometido, pero fui rápidamente sacada de mi error al notar que, en ningún momento, los ojos de la Nædàr se posaron sobre los del joven Draco, y que más bien anduvieron mirando con coquetería a diferentes figuras masculinas, entre las que se encontraba el joven Heredero Zabini, quien es su compañero en Hogwarts, y la promesa húngara del Quidditch, Viktor Krum._

 _Y por si fuera poco, según la señorita Pansy Parkinson, con tán sólo once años, y a punto de iniciar su segundo año en Hogwarts, la señorita Black Sinclair ha empezado a hacerse de una reputación entre la población masculina del colegio. Según palabras de Parkinson, Sophia Black ya ha sido la causa de varias peleas entre caballeros que han sido recipientes de sus afectos. Debo admitir que esta declaración me sorprendió enormemente, pero ante el espectáculo de anoche, ya no resulta tan difícil de creer que Sophia Black Sinclair posea unos valores morales tan cuestionables._

 _No resulta tan difícil de creer, sin embargo, cuando recordamos la clase de personas que sus padres fueron. Su madre, Evanna Black de soltera Sinclair, fue una de las mujeres más codiciadas en su momento, y fue la causante de varios rompimiento de compromiso entre los herederos de algunas familias importantes. Su padre, Sirius Black, aún conserva el título del mayor rompe corazones que haya habido en Hogwarts. Aunque no sepamos en dónde fue criada Sophia antes de llegar a vivir a la casa de los Tonks hace casi tres años, no es necesario para saber que la actitud potencialmente promiscua de la chica le viene de familia._

 _La pregunta que queda ahora es: ¿Qué pasará con el contrato de cortejo entre Black y el joven Malfoy? ¿Estarán los Malfoy dispuestos a continuar a pesar del escándalo que causó la que se convertiría en su futura nuera? ¿Estará el joven Draco dispuesto a pasar por alto la dudosa reputación que se está forjando la que hasta anoche era su futura prometida?_

 _Aún no he podido hablar con los Malfoy al respecto, mis fieles lectores, pero prometo mantenerlos informados de cada detalle de esta interesante novela en la que se ha convertido la situación entre Draco Malfoy y Sophia Black Sinclair. Se despide de ustedes, Rita Skeeter._

Hally miró a Sophia luego de que Fred leyera en voz alta el artículo, pero la azabache se mantenía en silencio, con la vista pegada a una de las páginas del periódico sobre la mesa. Así pasaron un minuto completo, todo el mundo mirando a Sophia mientras ella los ignoraba totalmente.

Lentamente, como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Sophia se levantó, tomó el periódico y, frente a la atónita mirada de todos, salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Hally trató de ir tras ella, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo antes de que pudiera avanzar.

—Creo que Sophia necesita estar sola un momento —dijo Ted mirando en la dirección en que su sobrina había desaparecido.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró la pequeña pelirroja confundida—. ¿Por qué se fue así? Ni que le importara tanto lo que diga de ella ese artículo.

—No es lo que dice de ella —dijo Fred pensativo—. Son las fotografías que publicaron junto al artículo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se ve bien? ¿No sacaron su mejor lado?

—Eso es imposible —murmuró el Gryffindor antes de volver a elevar la voz—. No sólo sacaron fotografías de ella.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y de quién más?

—De sus padres.

...

Sophia miraba la página frente a ella una y otra vez, comparándola con las imágenes en su medallón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En la primera imagen había una joven mujer de largo cabello oscuro y ojos azules brillantes que miraba directo a la cámara con una expresión de superioridad en su fino rostro. Cada vez que la veía, el primer pensamiento que se le venía a Sophia a la mente era de que ella, Evanna Black, debió ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo, porque en lo que llevaba fuera del hospital, no había visto a ninguna persona que fuera la mitad de hermosa que ella, ni siquiera la mamá de Malfoy.

La fotografía estaba en el lado derecho del artículo, y traía una especie de nota al pie de la imagen.

 _Evanna Black née Sinclair, baile de Navidad anual en Malfoy Manor, 1980._

Sophia recordó las palabras de Dumbledore cuando la sacó del hospital. Según él, ella había nacido prematura, con sólo cinco meses de gestación el 03 de noviembre de 1980, por lo que en esa fecha ella ni siquiera había sido concebida.

La segunda fotografía de la página se encontraba al lado opuesto a la primera, pero causó exactamente la misma reacción en Sophia. En ella aparecía un hombre extremadamente apuesto, con el cabello negro hasta los hombros y sus ojos grises brillando de perfil. Sostenía una manzana en su mano, y hacía un gesto despreocupado antes de darle una mordida. Ésta también tenía un pie de página.

 _Sirius Orion Black, baile de Navidad anual de Malfoy Manor, 1980._

Sophia se sorprendió bastante al ver que ambas foros habían sido tomadas el mismo día, y más aún cuando vio que él usaba un anillo, aunque no logró identificar si era de matrimonio o no.

—Deberías volver adentro.

Sophia se levantó de un brinco al escuchar la voz profunda de Draxler junto a ella. Su mano voló a su cuello, pero lo único que encontró fue la cadena de su medallón.

—Creí haber dejado claro que no podías quitarte esto —dijo Draxler extendiendo la canica hacia ella.

—¿Qué demonios dices? —se quejó Sophia quitándole la canica con brusquedad— Lo único que me dijiste fue que no te llamara para tonterías, y luego te largaste Merlín sabe a dónde.

—Como sea —murmuró rodando los ojos—. Necesitas entrar y explicar lo que pasó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices?

—Porque si no les das una explicación válida, Dumbledore te enviará de nuevo con los Malfoy, y si eso pasa, tendré que mantenerme siempre fuera de la canica para evitar que te hechicen o te den Pociones para hacerte cooperar.

Sophia apretó la canica en su mano. Draxler tenía razón. Si no daba una explicación convincente para su pequeño acto, los Malfoy volverían a exigir su presencia en la mansión, y Dumbledore no tendría razones para negarse.

—Eres un ser extraño, Draxler —murmuró caminando hacia la Madriguera.

Cuando Sophia entró, todos se le quedaron viendo con rostros sorprendidos. La azabache abrió la boca para preguntar qué ocurría, pero tía Andrómeda se le adelantó.

—Éste joven es Levi Draxler, es un Inefable que el ministerio asignó para cuidar de Sophia.

—¿Cuidar? —preguntó Fred con sarcasmo— Vaya, me imagino que el ministerio debe estar corto de personal.

—Fred...

—Digo, porque justo anoche Sophia estuvo a punto de morir, pudo haber contraído una enfermedad o caerse de la–

—Suficiente, Freddy —murmuró Hally dándole un codazo en el estómago a Fred antes de que hablara de más.

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que sucedió anoche —siseó Draxler mirando con desprecio a Fred.

—Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no hablamos sobre eso? —interrumpió tío Ted antes de que Fred pudiera responder.

Sophia se sentó a la mesa y todos notaron que seguía sosteniendo la página del periódico que se llevó al salir.

La azabache respiró hondamente antes de empezar a explicar lo que ocurrió desde el primer día que llegó a Malfoy Manor, cuando Druella intentó hechizarla. Tía Andrómeda estuvo apunto de ir a Malfoy Major dispuesta a matar a su hermana y a su madre, pero tío Ted la sujetó y la obligó a mantenerse sentada.

Lo que más le costó contar fue lo que pasó antes del baile, cuando tuvo la plática con Lucius, y luego cuando bajó a la fiesta del brazo de Malfoy. Podía sentir las miradas de Harry y Fred sobre ella, lo que por alguna razón la hacía sentir peor.

—Luego... Luego Draxler me apareció en Rickman —dijo, omitiendo por completo la existencia de la moto de su padre, que descansaba en su baúl en la habitación de Ginny. Sabía que en el momento en que sus tíos se enteraran, se la quitarían y probablemente nunca la volvería a ver.

Sophia agradeció mentalmente que Draxler no la contradijera, aunque se preguntó qué le pediría el Inefable a cambio de su silencio. No volvería a caer en otro engaño como el de Malfoy.

Sophia terminó su relato contando que Draxler las apareció en Little Whinging y desapareció antes de que los chicos llegaran en el auto, y se fueron a la Madriguera con ellos. Sabía que ninguno de ellos diría nada, aunque luego le pedirían una explicación.

—Así que hiciste nuevos amigos anoche, ¿eh, muñeca?

—Fred...

—¿Zabini? ¿En serio? Digo, entiendo que le hayas pedido su autógrafo a Krum, pero ¿Zabini? ¿Tienes idea de las cosas que se dicen de su madre y de él?

—¿Y qué hay de las cosas que se dicen de mí? —espetó Sophia— ¿Tú crees que lo que se dice de mí es cierto?

—Y-yo...

—Nadie está diciendo eso, cariño —interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Sabes que Fred puede ser un torpe a veces. Lo que pasa es que el chico Zabini es muy amigo de Malfoy Jr.

Sophia apretó los puños bajo la mesa. No entendía por qué estaba defendiendo a Zabini, cuando él mismo le dijo que sólo era amable con ella por su dinero, así como todos en la fiesta, excepto quizá Viktor.

Sin poder controlarse, Sophia bostezó, y la señora Weasley de inmediato le sugirió que se fuera a dormir, antes de ofrecerle leche y sábanas calientes.

Cuando Sophia se fue, los Tonks partieron hacia su hogar, el señor y la señora Weasley se quedaron tomando el té y los chicos se fueron al jardín.

Harry suspiró pensando en lo que Sophia les contó sobre Malfoy. Por alguna razón le molestó saber que Malfoy había estado tan cerca de ella, y más aún que Sophia lo haya dejado. ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar bajar con él? ¿Y si Malfoy intentaba acercarse a ella en Hogwarts? ¿Y Zabini?

—Harry Potter.

Harry se sobresaltó al encontrarse con el guardián de Sophia parado frente a él, mientras los demás lanzaban gnomos a varios metros de ellos. Draxler lo miraba con una expresión entre seria y furiosa, como si tratara de oculte ar su enojo.

—Voy a decir esto solo una vez, así que espero que te quede claro: Aléjate de Black.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, Potter. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Sophia Black.

—No entiendo, ¿por qu–

—Yo estoy aquí para asegurar la seguridad física de Sophia Black, una seguridad que tu compañía ha puesto en riesgo innumerables ocasiones desde que se conocieron. Piensa un poco, Potter, ¿de quién fue la culpa de que a Black casi la mataran en el bosque prohibido?

—Cómo...

—Tengo mis fuentes. Black estaba en el bosque cumpliendo un castigo que le impusieron por vagar por la escuela de noche en tu compañía. Porque tú entregaste al dragón que le dieron a Hagrid a cambio de información para pasar al perro de tres cabezas que custodiaba el camino hacia la piedra filosofal, la cual restauraría el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort.

» Eso sin contar que en su primer partido de Quidditch, Black casi se cae de su escoba, la cual estaba siendo hechizada para mantenerse quieta y así evitar que fuera a ayudarte a ti y a tu hermana, y al no poder moverse, una blodger le rompió la muñeca.

» Además, fue para acompañarte que ella bajó hasta donde se encontraba la piedra filosofal. Fue por evitar que te hicieras daño que ella voló entre las llaves aladas que la hirieron, quemaron y envenenaron, y fue por ayudarte que ella atravesó una columna de fuego y casi muere asfixiada al enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Mientras Draxler hablaba, Harry escuchaba con la mirada fija en la ventana de la habitación en donde su mejor amiga dormía. Era cierto. Aún desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Sophia había tenido que aguantar los mismos maltratos que él a manos de Dudley sólo por ser su amiga, y en Hogwarts él la había arrastrado a todos esos peligros que casi la matan.

—Mi deber es garantizar la seguridad física de Sophia Black —repitió Draxler mirando aquella misma ventana de reojo—. Es por eso que te exijo que te alejes de ella. A no ser que quieras que tu adorada Sophia muera antes de su graduación, te alejarás de ella y dejarás de incluirla en tus planes suicidas.

»Ella no es un kamikaze, Potter, es uno de los seres más importantes y esperados de la historia del mundo magico. Las reacciones de los Weasley no fueron exageradas. El nacimiento de Sophia Black fue considerado un milagro, e incluso fue profetizado por decenas de videntes alrededor del mundo. ¿No crees que sería egoísta arrebatarle un ser así al mundo mágico sólo porque quieres mantenerla a tu lado?

—¡Harry! ¡Debes venir a ver esto! —gritó Hally sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con su hermano— ¡Este gnomo tiene tres pies!

—Tal vez pienses que siempre estarás para protegerla, pero ¿qué puede hacer un niño como tú en contra de un peligro real? Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de vencer por ti mismo a Quirrel —murmuró Draxler antes de regresar a la Madriguera—. Si realmente la amas, la dejarás en paz.

...

 _¿A alguien más le gusta shippear a Draxler y Sophia? ¿Nadie? OK._

 _Siento que la historia se está volviendo un harem inverso, donde todos se enamoran de la chica y ella ni cuenta se dá, y eso que apenas vamos por el segundo libro._

 _Bye bye_


	11. Problemas

Sophia y los mellizos llevaban unas semanas en la Madriguera cuando la señora Weasley les dijo que irían al Callejón Diagon por sus cosas para Hogwarts.

Durante esas semanas, Draxler no se había separado ni un momento de Sophia, y por las noches se quedaba vigilando la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. En todas las comidas estaba pendiente de la forma en que la señora Weasley cocinaba y siempre insistía en ser él quien sirviera el plato de Sophia. No la dejaba salir de la casa, y si salía, le colocaba varios hechizos anti-aparición, además de varios escudos protectores y su bufanda del Pride of Portree, la cual él mismo había encantado para convertirla en localizador.

Claro que Sophia siempre trataba de huir de él. Se escondía en cada lugar que podía para que el tipo no la encontrara, desde el armario de escobas hasta el gallinero, pero no en balde Draxler era un Inefable.

El único lugar al que tenía prohibida la entrada era la habitación de Ginny, pero como la pequeña pelirroja parecía incómoda con la presencia de la azabache, no le quedaba más opción que salir al tejado por la ventana de la habitación de Ginny. Ahí era el único lugar en el que estaba tranquila, aunque sólo podía estar ahí de noche, ya que durante el día el sol era demasiado fuerte.

El resto del tiempo, cuando no conseguía huir de Draxler, se la pasaba leyendo el cuaderno de hechizos que encontró en la motocicleta, el que supuestamente había escrito Evanna.

La noticia de que irían a Diagon Alley emocionó mucho a Sophia... Al principio. Draxler no tardó en arruinarle los planes y dejarle claro que él iría con ella, y que además, tenía que ir disfrazada. Según él, los Malfoy podrían intentar llevársela de nuevo, o los reporteros no les dejarían paso para comprar sus cosas.

Así fue como había acabado en aquella situación, teniendo que beberse una poción que se veía espantosa y que la haría verse como una Weasley más.

—Cierra la boca y bebe, Black.

—¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Acaso no has visto eso? ¡Parece que alguien ya lo masticó, lo vomitó, se lo volvió a tragar y lo defecó!

—Y ahora tú lo volverás a tragar —dijo el inefable tratando de acercar el baso a los labios de la niña.

—¡Vas a tener que matarme para hacer que me beba esa mierda! —replicó Sophia retorciéndose en el agarre de Draxler.

—No me tientes...

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Hally observando la escena desde la ventana—. ¿A caso no vamos a hacer nada para ayudarla?

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —espetó Fred lanzando otro gnomo a lo lejos— Está claro que con Draxley tiene toda la ayuda que necesita.

—Es Draxler —lo corrigió Hally—. ¿Qué no te importa que la quiera hacer beber vómito de gnomo?

—Es poción multijugos, rojita, el vómito de gnomo sabe mucho mejor.

Hally rodó los ojos antes de mirar a su hermano, quien estaba sentado en un tronco seco a los límites de la Madriguera junto con Ron.

Harry había estado muy raro en los últimos días. Desde el desayuno el primer día de su estadía, Harry no había vuelto a sentarse junto a Sophia en la mesa. Se sentaba junto a Percy y hacía que Ron se sentara del otro lado, y el resto del día no cruzaban palabras, ni siquiera cuando jugaban quidditch con Ron y los gemelos.

Hally miró de nuevo por la ventana, en donde vio a Sophia retorciéndose en el suelo sujetando su garganta, y a Draxler parado a unos metros, cruzado de brazos y mirándola con reprobación.

Draxler había estado muy pegado a Soph en el tiempo que llevaban ahí. Tal vez eso era lo que ponía incómodo a Harry...

—¡Ay de mí! ¡Mi corazón se detiene! ¡Mis párpados se cierran! ¡La respiración... me falla! ¡Ay de mí!

Luego de unos minutos de quejas, Draxler volvió a sujetar a Sophia y la forzó a tomarse el resto del líquido, y frente a los ojos incrédulos de Hally, su mejor amiga se convirtió lentamente en una persona diferente.

Su piel se llenó de pecas, su cuerpo se volvió más alto y ligeramente más esbelto. Su cabello le creció hasta la cintura, volviéndose rojo naranja, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, éstos ya no eran el gris tormentoso que solía ser, sino un marrón brillante parecido al de la señora Molly.

—¿Tenías que complicarlo todo, cierto? —se quejó Draxler mientras hacía desaparecer el baso vacío.

Hally jadeó al ver lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de Sophia, quien se mantenía tendida en el suelo, sin moverse ni un centímetro, con la vista clavada en el techo

—Ahora ponte esto y ve a la sala —dijo el inefable arrojando un vestido rosa de flores amarillas, el cual le cayó a Sophia sobre el rostro.

—Maldito —murmuró Hally antes de correr hacia aquella habitación. No le extrañó encontrarse al inefable haciendo vela frente a la puerta.

—Ábrela —dijo la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que estaba cerrada.

—No —fue la respuesta que le dio Draxler, quien no se molestó ni en mirarla.

—¡Ábrela, carajo! —exclamó Hally golpeando la puerta con los puños.

—¿Para qué demonios querrías entrar? —preguntó Draxler con serenidad.

—Voy a ayudar a Sophia. Algo que tú no te dignas a hacer.

—¿Crees que debería ayudarla a ponerse el vestido? —dijo alzando una ceja— Vaya, y dicen que las campesinas son más reservadas.

—Vete al diablo. Sophia es mi amiga, y no voy a dejar que la trates como un pedazo de basura solo porque no sabes hacer tu trabajo.

—¿Tu mejor amiga, eh? Tan buena que prácticamente la empujaste hacia una columna de llamas que la llevarían hacia el propio Voldemort. Sí, puedo ver el gran amor que le tienes.

—Eso... Yo no sabía que haría eso —trató de defenderse la pelirroja—. ¡Yo solo traté de ayudarla! ¡Yo daría mi vida por ella!

—Sí, claro —se burló el inefable antes de sacar su varita—. Sabes, es más divertido discutir con ella que contigo. Ella al menos es sincera con todo lo que dice.

Con in movimiento de su varita, Draxler abrió la puerta, sin importarle que Hally estuviera apoyada en ella. La pelirroja entró a tropezones, y la cerró tras de sí, antes de que el inefable siquiera pensara en entrar él también.

Fue corriendo hacia la pared y cerró todas las ventanas para evitar que los chicos vieran hacia adentro. Luego caminó hacia Sophia, quien seguía en su posición en el suelo, sin mover un solo músculo y con el vestido en la cara.

Cuando Hally levantó la prenda, por un segundo pensó que aquella chica no era Sophia. De no haberla visto transformarse con sus propios ojos, no habría creído que era la misma niña.

—Soph, ya casi es hora de irnos —murmuró Hally sacudiendo su hombro, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Chicos, hora de irnos! —escuchó a la señora Weasley llamar a los chicos en el patio.

Suspirando resignada, Hally se colocó entre las piernas de Sophia y le desabotonó el pantalón. Le quitó las botas, dejando los pies únicamente cubiertos por un par de calcetines púrpura, y empezó a quitar el pantalón.

Acto seguido la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a sentarse, aunque su torso quedó apoyado contra el de Hally. Con dificultad, logró quitarle la camisa, aunque tuvo que volver a recostarla para sacársela de los brazos. Volvió a sentarla para colocarle el vestido y la volvió a recostar para acomodárselo.

Se aseguró de que estuviera bien puesto antes de volver a colocarle las botas, le acomodó una vez más el vestido y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Llévala —dijo en cuanto vio de nuevo a Draxler.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tú la dejaste así —dijo señalando a Sophia—, así que tú debes hacerte cargo de llevarla. Y más te vale que no le hagas nada raro.

Draxler rodó los ojos antes de entrar a la habitación. Para su sorpresa, Black seguía en la misma posición en que él la había dejado, y la única diferencia era que ahora llevaba el vestido puesto.

—Ponte de pie —dijo, pero Black siguió inmóvil—. Deja el drama de una vez y ponte de pie, Black.

Luego de algunos intentos sin respuesta, el inefable se arrodilló junto a la niña y puso dos dedos sobre su muñeca, asegurándose que tuviera pulso. Para su sorpresa, el pulso de Black era muy bajo, pero estaba ahí. Además, sus ojos estaban abiertos, aunque no había parpadeando ni los había movido desde que él entró en la habitación.

—No me digas que te estás haciendo la muerta —se burló antes de levantarla en sus brazos—. Yo mismo preparé la poción, así que no te servirá de nada fingir que te he envenenado.

La cargó hasta la sala, en donde todos los de la casa se habían reunido frente a la chimenea.

—Y no olvides decir las palabras fuerte y claro, Harry.

Para sorpresa de nadie, Potter no pronunció bien el nombre de su destino, pero para sorpresa de todos, en ese justo momento, Sophia se bajó de un salto de los brazos de Draxler y corrió hacia la chimenea, entrando justo en el momento que Harry lanzaba los polvos flu, haciéndolos desaparecer a ambos.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Hally mirando la chimenea vacía.

—Creo que Sophia se escapó de su perro guardián —murmuró Fred, recibiendo un regaño de su madre.

—Mocosa del demonio —murmuró Draxler antes de desaparecerse.

—¡Yo sigo!

—Maldita sea —murmuró Sophia llevándose la mano a un costado de la cabeza, en donde pudo sentir una pequena herida empezando a sangrar.

—¿Sophia? —preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie, antes d e extender su mano hacia su amiga— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Necesitaba al menos cinco minutos lejos de ese psyco —respondió la azabache poniéndose de pie.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, sin reconocer el lugar en donde else encontraban. Sophia tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no soltar un grito de terror al encontrarse con un ojo de cristal que la veía fijamente en un escaparate.

Al parecer estaban en una tienda para magos que practicaban magia negra. Porque solo para eso servirían los artículos grotescos que habían allí.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Harry tomándola de la mano.

Sin embargo, no dieron ni dos pasos cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió, dejando entrar a dos de los seres que se habían ganado el odio de Sophia durante las vacaciones: Draco y Lucius Malfoy.

—Mierda —murmuró Sophia buscando un lugar para esconderse antes de que la vieran. Por nada del mundo volvería con ellos a Malfoy Manor.

Antes de recordar que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, y por lo tanto parecía una Weasley más, Harry jaló a Sophia y se metió junto a ella a un gran armario negro, dejando un hueco abierto para ver lo que ocurría.

Lucius y Draco hablaron sobre lo injusto que era que Harry, Hally y ella estuvieran en el equipo de quidditch desde primer año.

—Tienes que estar preparado, Draco, no podemos dejar que Sophia caiga en las garras de Potter —dijo Lucius soñando el timbre en el mostrador—. Tendrás que esforzarte el doble ahora que descubrió lo del contrato.

—Hijos de perra —murmuró Sophia al mismo tiempo que el dueño de la tienda se acercaba al mostrador.

Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Sophia, quien rodó los ojos ante esta acción. Claro, el tipo la ignoraba dos semanas y ahora pretendía mostrarle apoyo.

Mientras Draco vagaba por la tienda, Lucius sacó un pergamino de su túnica y se lo mostró a Borjin, el dueño de la tienda. Malfoy pretendia vender los objetos oscuros que habían en su causa antes de que el ministerio le hiciera una requisa.

—Mierda —murmuró la azabache cuando vio a Draco acercándose cada vez más.

Respirando hondo, Sophia miró fijamente un mazo de cartas bañado en sangre al otro lado de la tienda y con un movimiento de su mano lo tiró al suelo, llamando la atención del Slytherin.

—¡Draco, vámonos! —exclamó Lucius caminando hacia la salida.

—Y si lo que dicen de usted es cierto, no me ha vendido ni la mitad de los objetos oscuros que hay en su hogar —murmuró Borjin caminando hacia la trastienda.

Sophia y Harry esperaron un momento antes de salir con el mayor sigilo posible del lugar.

Una vez afuera, la azabache se dio cuenta horrorizada de que no se encontraban en Diagon Alley. La calle era oscura y en los locales se vendían toda clase de cosas grotescas, como enormes arañas peludas.

—¿No estarás perdido, cariño? —preguntó una ansiana demasiado cerca de Harry.

—Aléjate de él, hermana —dijo Sophia jalando a Harry hacia ella.

—Pero que pequeña tan malcriada —dijo la anciana acercándose a ellos—. No te vendrían mal un par de nalgadas para disciplinarte.

Harry trató de poner a Sophia tras él, pero la azabache le apartó el brazo y encaró a la ansiana, aguantando las ganas de vomitar al ver que en su mano traía una bandeja llena de uñas humanas.

—Y a usted no le vendría mal un marido, vieja cusca —escupió Sophia sacando su varita, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle cualquier hechizo, una voz la interrumpió.

—¡HARRY! ¡SOPHIA! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

El grito hizo que los tres dieran un respingo, y a la bruja se le cayeron casi todas las uñas al suelo. La ansiana murmuró maldiciones mientras las recogía.

–¡HAGRID! —exclamation el par de niños aliviados.

Hagrid se acercó a ellos y los apartó de la bruja, a quien se le cayeron el resto de uñas al suelo.

Sophia, quien seguía enojada por el modo en que la ansiana se le acercó a Harry, se regresó y le dio una parada a las uñas, esparciéndolas por todo el callejón.

La azabache salió corriendo junto a Hagrid, quien le puso una mano sobre el hombro y suspiró, antes de seguir caminando con ambos, ignorando los gritos de la bruja. El gigante los condujo por el oscuro callejón, hasta la salida, desde donde vieron el edificio de Gringotts.

Ahí, Hagrid los regañó por andar vagando solos en el callejón "Knockturn".

—Es un muy mal lugar.

—¿Y tú qué hacías ahí? —preguntó Sophia con una media sonrisa— No me digas que consiguiendo una nueva mascota.

—Buscaba repelente para babosas carnívoras —respondió Hagrid—. Nos están causando problemas. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? El callejón Knockturn no es el mejor lugar para tener una cita.

—Touché —respondió Sophia con las mejillas rojas—. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Se supone que estoy disfrazada.

—El profesor Dumbledore dijo que lo más proba le era que te dieran poción multijugos si tenías que salir a un lugar público —dijo antes de señalarle los pies—. Además, sólo hay una persona tan joven que usaría unas botas como esas. Por cierto, ¿por qué ninguno de los dos ha respondido mis cartas?

—Los Malfoy interceptaban mi correo, no me llegó ni una carta en todo el verano —murmuró Sophia abrazando una de las piernas de Hagrid.

Harry le contó a Hagrid lo que había pasado con Dobby y los Dursley, y cómo lo habían tenido que rescatar en el auto del señor Weasley. Hagrid estaba hirviendo cuando terminó.

—¡Harry! ¡Hagrid! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verlos! ¿Vienes al banco, Harry?

Sophia miró a Hermione indignada de que no la haya saludado, pero entonces recordó que, para el resto del mundo, ella era una de las tantas Weasley que habitaban la tierra.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eres Hermione Granger! —exclamó Sophia haciendo su voz aguda— ¡Eres la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts!

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron rojas. Harry se cubrió la boca para ocultar su sonrisa y Hagrid los miró a todos confundido.

—¿Pero qué dices, Sophia? —dijo el gigante poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la azabache— ¿Qué no reconoces a Hermione? ¿Será efecto de la poción? Dime, ¿cuantos dedos ves?

—¡Hagrid! —exclamó Sophia riendo— ¡Arruinaste la broma!

—¡Sophia! —dijo Hermione indignada, antes de darle un abrazo— Debí saberlo... ¿Usaste la poción multijugos?

—Sí, señorita Granger —murmuró Sophia con voz aguda de nuevo, haciendo reír a los demás.

En eso, el señor Weasley apareció corriendo hacia ellos junto con los gemelos y Ron.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! ¿En donde han aparecido?

—En el callejón Knockturn.

—Genial —murmuraron los gemelos.

—A nosotros nunca nos dejan ir —se quejó Ron.

—¡Harry! ¡Sophia! —exclamó la señora Weasley llevando de la mano a Ginny.

La señora Weasley les quitó el hollín de las capas y le dio las gracias a Hagrid, quien se despidió antes de marcharse al Caldero Chorreante.

—Vamos, vamos al banco —los apuró la señora Weasley—. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Recuerden que hoy también compraremos las cosas de Ginny... Sophia, cariño, ¿vienes con nosotros o prefieres esperar con los Granger? Hagrid dice que no te sienta bien el viaje en vagón.

Sophia se revisó el vestido, encontrando una bolsa de dinero en uno de los bolsillos. La tía Andromeda le había dejado dinero para emergencias, además de su llave de Gringotts. Contó las monedas, dándose cuenta de que aun necesitaría un poco mas para comprar esos libros tan caros de defensa, por lo que salió corriendo tras la señora Weasley.

—¡Nos vemos luego, señorita Granger! —Se despidió de Hermione con voz chillona, haciendo reír a Harry.

Entraron al banco y se acercaron a uno de los duendes. Sophia miró a su alrededor, sin recordar mucho de su última visita.

—¿Me vas a comprar mis diademas? —dijo colgándose del brazo del azabache, quien asistió un poco incómodo— ¿Qué te pasa, cuatro ojos? ¿Ya no me quieres?

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó Hally a unos metros de ellos.

—No —murmuró Harry desviando la mirada—. Es solo... Como te ves. Te ves diferente.

—¿Así que solo te gusta mi físico, eh? —contestó la ojigris indignada— Bueno, es bueno saberlo ahora y no cuando sea tarde.

Harry suspiró antes de rodearle los hombros con un brazo. Sophia sabía lo que quería decir. Ella misma no se sentía como ella misma viéndose como se veía. Y solo Merlín sabia cuanto tiempo iba a durar la poción. Y hablando de pociones...

—Oye, roja, ¿donde esta Draxler? —le preguntó a Hally mientras el duende guiaba al grupo hacia los carros mineros.

—Desapareció en cuanto se fugaron —respondió Hally con malicia—. Se me hace que esta celoso.

—Y a mí se me hace que te tiraron de cabeza cuando naciste. Por cierto, necesito que me prestes dinero.

—¿Yo por qué? Si tú eres la que nada en dinero mal habido.

—Eres una tonta —murmuró Sophia—. Recuerda que nadie sabe que soy yo, así que no puedo entrar a mi cámara. De nada sirvió que tía Andy me diera mi llave.

—Okay, pero quiero que me lo pagues con un interés del cinco por ciento.

Sophia rodó los ojos. Jamás debió dejarla ver la sección de finanzas del noticiario del tío Ted.

—Harry, ¿tú si me lo prestarás, verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—Te prometo pagarte cada centavo, Harry —dijo abrazándolo.

—No seas tonta. No tienes que pagarme nada.

Sophia le sonrió con superioridad a Hally, antes de separarse y caminar de la mano con Harry, quien la ayudó a subir al carro. Tras ellos se subió una Hally satisfecha, y un Fred malhumorado.

Al fin, llegaron a la cámara de los Weasley, la cual estaba completamente vacía... Excepto por una pequeña bolsa de monedas de plata.

La ira e impotencia invadió el cuerpo de Sophia al pensar que una familia tan retorcida como los Black tenían cámaras repletas de oro, cuando una familia honrada y buena como los Weasley tenían problemas de dinero.

Mientras todos buscaban monedas en cada rincón de la cámara, Sophia se acercó a una esquina y dejó caer su bolsa de emergencia, antes de caminar hacia la salida. Tenía varias monedas de oro, así que de algo les iba a servir.

—Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste, muñeca.

—¿Y qué es eso que crees que hice, Freddie? —preguntó la azabache mirándose las uñas distraídamente.

—Ve a recoger tu dinero, Black —murmuró el pelirrojo mirándola con desdén—. No necesitamos de tu lástima.

El grito de emoción de la señora Weasley los interrumpió.

—¡Quince monedas de oro!

—Probablemente son del último bono navideño —dijo el señor Weasley contento—. ¡Ginny, parece que sí podrás tener tu propia lechuza!

—¿No le quitarás a Ginny su lechuza, cierto, Fred? —siseó Sophia mirando mal a Fred.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, a no ser que quieras despertar sin tu hermoso cabello negro —murmuró el pelirrojo antes de irse, pero Sophia lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que le diera la cara.

—No me amenaces, Freddie-Pooh. No tienes idea de con quién te metes.

—Cuantas monedas... —murmuró Ron mientras él y los demás salían de la cámara.

—Sí que lo sé. La hija del mortífago mas fiel de Tú-sabes-quién, y una asesina que prefirió suicidarse a tener que cargar contigo —espetó Fred antes de subir al carro.

Sophia se quedó paralizada, ignorando los llamados de la señora Weasley a su espalda.


End file.
